Prey, lover, husband
by MGO
Summary: First he was my prey, slowly he became my lover and now thanks to the ministry and their need for laws he is my husband but shhh... nobody will ever know about the love we share, that's only our private face.  lemons and a seducing sexy Ginny
1. Chapter 1

_Those who follow my other stories, don't worry. I continue and finish them, I just had a lot of new ideas and have been working on them when I needed a distraction._

_Disclaimer, JK owns the world, I own nothing._

_Please review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Innocence is only there in the eye of the beholder. Innocence never really lived, not with in me. <strong>_

**1. A challenge**

They had left, just like that without explanation or a goodbye. I had known that it was coming but to realize that my brother, my best friend and the boy I had loved were out there risking their life for our world was difficult, disturbing even. I couldn't help but praying for their lives.

A year earlier than I had expected I was free at Hogwarts, no brothers watching me, no Hermione mothering over me, no Harry to look out for me, just free. I mean it isn't like I ever let that stop me but it was going to make my activities a lot more easier.

My two remaining roommates, Irina and Veronica, had asked me if I was distraught because Harry had broken up with me and left, but in all honesty I wasn't. I had loved Harry, more than I loved my brothers but our time together had shown me that I wasn't made for dating the good guy. When he broke up with me I realized that I wasn't even that hurt, he had just been one of my many achieved conquests, a big one though and one that I would have loved to keep for a while but still he just wasn't right for me.

Harry had been good to me, a sweet lover, careful, gentle and patient. Like many he thought I was like a porcelain doll, fragile and innocent but that was not true. I wanted more than to be cherished, I wanted to be wanted, I wanted a man that could drive me crazy with desire and lust, a man that was equal to me and most of all I wanted a man that can handle the hellcat that I am.

I'm no easy girl, I know I have a temper, I know that I am powerful as a witch and I know I am demanding and I'm not going to change the way I am. I longed for a man that could give as much as he took, a man that could be interesting and didn't always wanted to be the good guy, a man that saw the lines between right and wrong just as blurry as I did.

I stood there staring out of a window in one of the deserted hallways of Hogwarts as I mulled these thoughts over in my head. I was just two week in my sixth year at Hogwarts and was already bored. Sure with Neville and Luna, I had fun making life difficult for the Carrows and Snape but there was something missing. Last year I enjoyed seducing Harry and Dean in public, not to mentions the ones that hadn't been in public, most of them were to easy once you knew how but Harry proved difficult, as innocent as he was, he was oblivious to the signs I was giving him, he had been quite a challenge and I really enjoyed the winnings of my game.

Now, I was bored, I didn't want to go after the easy ones, Seamus would be easy and cheap to get to, same would go for many of the fifth and sixth year boys of Gryffindor, and Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw. Not to mention that the younger students always disappointed me terribly. They didn't last as long as I wanted them too and most annoyingly they were never able to get me really excited. I needed a guy that could play the game, that could be my prey but I wanted to be his as well.

'I really need a new challenge' I thought as I let out a sigh, 'but who?'

"Ginny! Come on, it's time for dinner." Neville shouted from the stairs. I turned and nodded.

"Coming!"

Still lost in my thoughts I ran down the stairs and turned toward the Great Hall when I bumped into someone. I lost my balance and pulled the person I had bumped into with me to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I groaned.

"You should be, Weasley." I cold voice sneered.

"Okay, I take that back, I'm not sorry and I hoped that I hurt you." I snapped as I got up and brush my robes off. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and I was slammed roughly against the wall.

"You better be careful, red head." He hissed. I looked up to meet his eye, they were the most beautiful grey I had ever seen.

"Or what?" I spat back. He pressed his body against mine, I think he tried to intimidate me but his muscle-hard body molded so perfectly against mine that it made my body shiver with excitement. It had been too long since it had felt a man's body against it.

"You'll be punished, incase you haven't noticed the rules in here have changed."

His words did nothing to me, I was to occupied by the way his body felt against me. I almost moaned in a pain of loss when he stepped away from me, he was still glaring at me but I couldn't help but grin.

"As long as you do the punishment, Malfoy." I said with a smirk and walked away, before walking into the hall I turned around. "and you better be creative!"

I laughed as I walked towards the Gryffindor table, Draco's expression had been priceless, finally something other than that smirk, complete and utter shock.

I made sure that I sat down so that I could see the Slytherin table, I wanted to see if the ferret-boy was able to pull himself back together or that if my suggestive words had hit a nerve. He sure had hit mine, his body had felt delicious against mine, his hand had been big, strong but soft at the same time, his stormy grey eyes held something that I couldn't even describe.

I thoughts from earlier flashed through my mind, seducing the Malfoy heir and Slytherin royalty, now that was a challenge and a very nice one. He would never be allowed to be with me but I had the strange feeling that he wasn't really following his father's rules, he rather made the rules himself.

Just like me, for I didn't even feel ashamed of myself as I imagined myself seducing my family's enemy. I was told to hate the whole bunch of them and never associate with them but I couldn't not when Draco Malfoy was becoming my price in my favorite game. It was my life and it would be played by my rules.

Although I would never admit it out loud but that Malfoy boy could captivate me, since my fourth year I had noticed he was filling out beautifully, his shoulders broadened and his face became a pleasurable mix of angel looks and demon beauty.

Just now I had the conformation that Quidditch was doing good things to his body, his body felt full of muscles in all the right places, he was strong. His big plus, he was the bad boy I was looking for, if his reputation was correct. A reputation that could mean that he enjoyed the game as much as I did. Yes, he would be my next prey, a real challenge.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Luna asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yes, in a minute." I whispered. Malfoy was just walking in, his face in the emotionless sneer again. The way he stiffly held his head I could tell that he was working hard not to look in this direction. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you looking at Malfoy?" Seamus asked his voice thick with disbelieve..

"Yep, I got a 1-0 score against him. I am rather enjoying it."

"You know you are playing with the devil, right?" Seamus commented.

"Yes, I know." I said as I grinned at him.

"Oh boy." Neville sighed.

"What are you starting to feel sorry for the Ferret-boy?" I asked.

"He should, you are dangerous from both sides, either you hex him with your wand or you will stun him with that devilish way you have with men." Seamus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, that we aren't deaf and according to rumors our hero wasn't the first you had your way with."

"Rumors?"

"Well more than rumors," Seamus admitted. "Your reputations is known by every guy in school except Harry and your brother, even Hermione knows."

"Really, now." I mused. I hadn't been paying attention to the rumors last year, I was too busy with Harry. Seamus words did come as a bit of a surprise, I had a reputation? I rather liked it.

I couldn't help but grin and look and Malfoy, how I would like to do both to him, the hexing and the other. Lucky for me he was looking in my direction, I licked my lips while looking him straight in the eye. The days that Malfoy intimidated me were over.

M/G/M/G/

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked. He was sitting next to me at dinner and apparently I looked angry.

"It's nothing." I shrugged, I looked up to see the red head talking to the Irish guy. She sure had struck a nerve with me but I wasn't completely sure if I liked it or not. I really shouldn't like it, I should hate every single thing about the mudblood loving poor rag but I just couldn't get my brain to stop repeating how she had felt, pressed up against the wall, her body completely covered with my own. It had set every nerve in my body on fired and her ways of reacting to me was something I wasn't used to, girls were either scared of me or throwing themselves at my feet, pleading me to be their boyfriend. The red head had just teased me, in a very sultry way and walked away laughing. It was unheard off and I shouldn't have liked it.

"Draco, why are you glaring at the Weaslette, did she do something." Blaise tried again.

"No, she didn't do anything, she wouldn't dare."

To my shock Blaise broke out in laughter.

"Yeah, right." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly not know?"

"About what?"

"Jeez, Draco, you used to be on top of things but it seems like something slipped past. Ginerva Weasley would dare." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah right." I snorted, "That girl will wet herself from fright if I want to, she isn't as stupid as her weasel brother but she's just a girl."

"You tell yourself that, mate."

I looked at him for a second, it was rare to see a honest grin on his face, us proper pure-blood were raised not to show too much emotion. Blaise was laughing, a honest glint of enjoyment showed in his eyes as he looked at the red head.

"What do you know about her that I don't?" I asked. Blaise smirked and shook his head.

"I still can't believe you don't know. Little miss innocent over there isn't so innocent. She's very good with hexes but you already know that but there is something more about her, every guy in school talks about it. Yes, she had a weak spot for scarhead but according to rumors she is quite the seductress. I wouldn't be surprised if Slytherin's finest were turned into her new prey."

"Rumors." I scoffed.

"I can personally confirm that at least some of them are true." Blaise chuckled.

"What? You and the muggle lovers daughter?" I sputtered.

"No, of course not, I have no desires for a red head but I walked in on her…activities a few times."

"With whom?"

"Uhm, lets think, Dean Thomas, Michel Corner, that guy from Ravenclaw all the girls are gushing about and Jack Kettlebridge from our house."

"What, is she shagging them in public, all over the school for everyone to see?" I gasped.

"No, but the men's bathroom near the dungeons seem to be her favorite. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that besides her hexing abilities and temper, she has an other side, one I think is equally dangerous."

I couldn't completely believe that, a girl like that, porcelain and sweet can never be really dangerous, especially to me. Girls never were. Pansy was annoying, clinging to me but she was good for my reputation and she really was a good shag, she knew how to please a guy and the others have all been for fun, they were willingly and never ever dangerous. Some tried to seduce me, some I let just for fun but never when I didn't want to. Most girls were a huge disappointment though, they would only want him to be their boyfriend, to show off with him and gain status but when it came to the real seducing and sex they were shy and didn't know how to handle themselves. It was pathetic.

Looking at the red headed girl, I had to admit I could see something in her that other boys also saw, she had grown quite beautiful. Her lips were rather full and a beautiful shade of red and her eyes, as I remembered correctly were dark brown with almost a hint of black. There was a fire in them that told me she was different, she would go through with anything she started. If her family were better pure-bloods I would have thought of having her as my bride, she would suffice but with a family like that it was out of the question.

She suddenly looked up at me, when our eyes met a saw something flash in her eyes and a small pink tongue darted out licking her lips.

"You are done for." Blaise chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Many many thanks to my first reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned HP...(looking for a falling star)**

* * *

><p>I felt bad, at first, for wanting the ferret-boy. He is my family's enemy, Harry's enemy, he is a Death Eater, he doesn't share my morals if I have any left, he is mean and evil and I knew it but for a week or so I followed his every move, first to get to know my prey but later out of real interest. I watched him as he came into the Great Hall to eat, when he talked to his house-mates, I couldn't say friends because it was clear he only considered Blaise a real friend. I also watched how he communicated with Snape and the Carrows, the disgust on his face was so clear it was a wonder he was still alive. After three days of watching I concluded that he wasn't the dark Death Eater everybody claimed him to be. There was a bit more to him and I had the feeling that it wasn't particularly evil.<p>

I even watched him when he was outside, laying by the lake with the rest of the Slytherins, his white school uniform shirt wrapped around his body like a glove, this black trousers hung low on his hips. From my secluded spot under a tree I enjoyed my view immensely.

At the end of the third week at school I had managed to get myself in detention with the Carrows again. This time I just simply refused to do what they ordered. Although I am no saint like Harry, I know I have a dark side in me, lucky for me it shows in my sexual needs and therefore I'm not drawn to the dark arts of magic, so I'm in no way using a cruciatus curse on a cat, rat or human.

"You are going to be sorry for refusing me." Amycus hissed. He tried to scare me but he wasn't really succeeding, he couldn't kill me, to kill a pure-blood would destroy the base of his lord's campaign, besides the excessive punishment he had nothing and he knew it. I couldn't help but smile at him which pissed him off even more and ensured that I got my wish. "You are to report here after dinner. We'll see who is laughing last."

I walked out the classroom with a wink. Secretly I was rejoicing and hoping I was right and Mafloy would be the one overseeing the detention tonight, it would be fun.

"I can't believe you, you are smiling while you know you are going to be tortured." Neville said as I got up from the dinner table.

"We'll see." I shrugged and walked away. I glanced at the Slytherin table to see if Malfoy was there, my mood improved even further when I saw he wasn't. On my way to the DADA classroom I skipped into a bathroom and magically adapted my skirt so it was an inch or so shorter and I swapped my normal panties for a g-string of dark green satin which matched my bra. You'd think I had planned it all.

When I entered the room I saw Amycus and Draco talking rapidly. I knocked on the door to make my presence known, both men turned around and I locked my eyes with Draco's, he tried to glare at me but failed miserable.

"Ah, Miss refusal, here for your punishment?"

"Yes." I said cheerfully and winked at Draco, he blanched and swallowed.

"Good, young mister Malfoy here will oversee your punishment tonight, I have business to attend too." Carrow said and got up.

"Sir?" I called after him, he turned around to look at me. "did you tell Ferret-boy to be creative?"

"You dirty little rat." He spat at me before turning to Draco, "Make sure she knows her place. I won't return tonight so enjoy."

Draco swallowed but nodded. Amycus stepped in the fire place and flooed away, Draco was watching the flames turning back to their orange color before turning to me. His smirk was back in place and his eyes were stormy.

"I told you to be careful." He hissed.

"I remember." I said with a smile, I pulled my hair out of it's braid and shook it loose.

"You think this is fun?" he growled.

I pulled off my outer bulky robes and winked at him.

"It could be fun, it all depends on you." I hoisted myself onto the desk making sure I exposed my legs. I saw his eyes widen a bit before turning back to glaring. He slowly walked closer to me and I skidded a bit further on the desk and crossed my legs. It made him swallow again.

Soon he was towering over me and glaring down.

"You sure are strange." He whispered.

"If you say so." I smirked, he was close enough to touch but I couldn't just yet, I would have him beg before that. I lifted my hand in front of me and pulled of my tie, then the top three buttons followed exposing a proper amount of cleavage. I was a bit disappointed that he just stood there, although his eyes considerably darkened and his breathing became more shallow.

"Lost your tongue?" I asked with a smirk.

When he didn't show any signs of movement I sighed and got up, pressing myself effectively against his whole body. I took a deep breath to smell the male musky scent coming from him, I could always smell it when men were aroused and he sure was.

To confirm I pressed my hips against his. '_Wow, he sure has something to brag about_.' I though to myself as I felt his trouser straining against his arousal.

"If you aren't going to do anything about that punishment, I'll be going, I need to blow off some steam." I whispered in his ears. He swallowed but didn't say anything.

"Fine!" I sighed, "Have it your way. Bye Draco, enjoy the cold shower." I turned away from him and bended to pick up my bag, making sure my ass brushed against his straining trouser. I looked him again and sighed, '_too bad, I got myself all worked up for nothing'_ I thought as I walked to the door. Before I opened it I turned around to look at Draco, his eyes had followed me and were blazing with lust, I really was disappointed, I had expected him to be more decisive.

"Ferret-boy, if you change your mind, I do study so when I'm not in detention waiting for you to punish me in a creative way, you should be able to find me in the library." I told him and walked out.

Slowly I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, I was frustrated and I needed to walk it off. Unlike with boys, a cold shower didn't work for me, I would just imagine what ice cold fingers would feel like in my wet heat.

I climbed the stairs as I molded over Draco's reaction to my words and actions. It was like he was stunned, if I remembered Seamus's words correctly. I expected the 'Slytherin Sexgod' to be a bit more open to propositions or at the least being able to deal with them, I did not expect him to shut down completely.

The one helpful thing I did discover was that he was attracted to me like a man should, his rather large arousal proved that. _Oh, and the fact that I had something more close to the truth to fantasize about_.

I growled at the dark hallway as I realized that my walk wasn't helping when I entertained thoughts like that. I was ready to curse something into pieces when suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, I turned in the hope it would be Draco but I was surprised to see it was Dani, a Ravenclaw from my year.

"Dani, what are you doing in this part of the castle?"

"Walking, hoping to clear my head a bit." He said and blushed a bit. I let my eyes roam over his body, the boys had a cute face, strong torso and well build legs. I knew some of the Ravenclaw girls were deeply on love with him and I could understand why. When I let my eyes wander down further and noticed his trousers were straining a bit. I smiled like the Cheshire cat, for now he was my prey and I really needed him.

D~G~D~G~D~G~D~G~D~G

I shivered as I dried the cold droplets from my body. A cold shower, well at least it had worked.

"2-0 for Ginerva Weasley?" Blaise chuckled as I walked into the dormitory.

"What are you on about?"

"Like you don't know. I told you, you are done for." Blaise laughed.

"It's not funny." I growled.

"Oh yes it is, you are getting back what you have done to every Slytherin girl over the last three years."

"I have never pressed myself up against a girl when they didn't want too." I hissed.

"Neither did Ginerva, the fact that you had to take a cold shower proves that." Bliase laughed and walked out of the room. I growled at the door as it closed. The trouble was that he was right, since our little exchange a week ago she had been staring in my dreams more than I like to admit.

Never in those sex dreams I have when I spot some new sexy looking girl but in dreams of my future, she was always there standing next to me, dressed in Slytherin green, a smirk on her face and her head held up high, like my equal.

I found those dreams rather unnerving because I had never dreamed of a future. Any future. My future is bound to the future of the dark lord, if my father fails him our future would be lost, if we stayed in his honor I still had no choice and I would be completely taken into his ranks, if Potter succeeds than it was most likely that I would go to Azkaban for the rest of my life.

For me to have dreams of a future with a beautiful but mudblood loving wife scared the living daylights out of me.

That night I dreamed of her again, she was like a vision of beauty, her red hair framing the face of a dark goddess, her smile sweet to me but gruel to others. She was dark, she was good, she was balanced but in that dream she truly was my equal, it was like I had changed.

With that realization I woke up, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. '_this is getting ridiculous'_, I growled at the thought.

I pulled myself up and glanced out the window, the sun was just rising, it was still early. '_perfect time for a long walk_' I really needed to clear my mind.

I started to walk around the lake, it was a nice long walk and not many students would be at the other side of the lake. As I reached the very quiet part of the grounds I sat down against a tree and looked over the lake at the castle, for a second it looked like it was covered in Ginerva's flaming red hair. With the rising sun it was completely surrounded by flaming red.

I sighed, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. The easiest way to get rid of it was just to shag her, she probably was a lousy shag and I would be done with it, just like with the other girls. Yet, somehow a small voice in my head was telling me it wasn't going to be that easy. The girl had some kind of wit, cleverness and power to control any situation. Where she got it from I couldn't tell but twice she had left me in shock already, completely out off control.

I hated being out of control but strangely I couldn't blame the girl.

"Sickle for your thoughts." I heard her voice say, it was coming from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews,... I live for reviews...reviews, reviews... ahhh...**

**and my name still is not JKR bummer!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Warning<strong>

I had woken up early, shocked awake by a dream, a really strange dream. I dreamed about Mafloy, standing next to me, dressed in Slytherin green, he was smiling at me. The way he was standing next to me showed that somehow he was my equal, my better and darker half, my husband, glorious and sexy.

'_he is just a toy, my prey_.' I kept reminding myself as I couldn't afford to feel more for him than that. I got dressed and headed out, a long walk around the lake would clear my mind and help me focus.

I saw a glitter of light blond hair on the shore of the lake and I had to remind me of my mantra, _just my prey_, over and over again. Somehow my feet were determined to follow him as they silently carried me around the lake. He didn't seem to notice me following him.

I watched him as he sat against a tree, he look troubled and for a second I wondered what was troubling him but I reminded myself that it was Malfoy, the ferret-boy and evil git, the only thing I wanted from him was a challenge, a good shag, not his problems.

I leaned against a tree a few feet away from him and continued to watch him. His face showed every emotion as he was experiencing them very clearly, confusion, determination, confusion again, annoyance and last back to determination. It was like he had given himself permission to let his guard down for a second. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Sickle for your thoughts." I heard myself say.

"It's non of your business, Weasel." He growled and turned his head to glare at me.

"One would have thought you were thinking about me as aggressive as you react." I said with a sweet voice.

"Now why on earth would I think about a poor dirty mudblood lover like yourself." He sneered. I stared him in the eye, they betrayed that he indeed had been thinking about me as they quickly roamed over my body.

"I know you just did, probably have been thinking about our last meeting a lot." I smiled and rearranged in a disappointed pout and sighed. "I have to admit Draco, I was rather disappointed with you, I had to vent my frustration on a poor Ravenclaw boy who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I thought, you off all would be able to handle me, guess I was wrong."

By the time I finished my words I was knelt down next to his, my face close enough to smell his breath, his skin, his whole being, _gods the boy smelled define_. My nose was only an inch away from his when I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his edible looking lips. They were warm but after a second they almost burned, it was like being hit by lightning, suddenly he answered my kiss with great passion.

I wasn't at all surprised that he was a good kisser but I was surprised at how much it steered up in me. I just wanted more and more of him, when he granted me access to his mouth I believed I had reached heaven, he tasted just as heavenly as he smelled.

His groan reminded me of my goal and I quickly pulled away, almost whimpering at the loss. He did. His eyes opened and turned into a glare.

"Weasley, remember." I whispered in his ear and got up and left.

I knew it was wrong to get him worked up like that, I knew that he could get so angry that I would end up in St. Mungo's. Strangely I wasn't at least scared. I just wanted him to be eager, to want me as much as I wanted his body. All this planning and seducing left me in a state of constant wetness and bad mood, I knew that soon I would give in and I wouldn't be able to stop. At that moment he had to be eager and only be thinking with his dick.

D~G~D~G~D~G~D~G~D~G

The minx left me whimpering in need, strangely I wasn't even angry with her. The sweet honey taste of her tongue still lingered on my lips as I made my resolve, I was going to have her, dangerous or not, she was going to be wrapped around my cock before she knew what happened.

She was everything I had been looking for and that kiss made me realize it. She was smart, I knew she was top of her year, she was brave, that she had proven quite a few times, she had a sharp wit and wasn't afraid to use it but above all she knew how to play games, she even played dirty. It was the game I loved to play and not to mention from far or up close she was indeed so damn beautiful.

I decided to play along with her game, or even adept it to my own.

The walk back to the castle I used to plan. The major problem was that anything I did related to Ginerva Weasley had to be done in secret, I would be in big trouble if my dad or the dark lord found out about my newly found object of desire. I needed to make sure that I studied Occlumency even better.

"Where have you been, darling?" The annoying Pansy 'the pug-face' asked me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I shivered in disgust, now I knew what a woman should be like, in the form of Ginerva Weasley, Pansy seemed to be disgusting.

To my great annoyance the breakfast table was already packed with students, I really had hoped on eating in peace.

"Out." I growled as I pulled her off me.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a pout.

"Just leave me alone." I snapped and sat down to grab something to eat. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table and was surprised to see Ginerva sitting alone. She looked just as annoyed as I felt but instead of staring at Pansy as I expected she was glaring at Lavender Brown, I was wondering what the girl did to her to deserve a death glare like that.

It was like she felt I was looking at her because her eyes immediately focused on mine, that sexy smile formed around her lips and she winked. I was so damn lucky that blushing was beaten out of me at a very young age, because if not the whole table would have noticed.

As quickly as she looked at me, she also turned away.

"Ginerva scored yet an other goal or you are picking up your game." Blaise whispered at me.

"Why do you even take notice?" I asked him.

"Because she get men hurt and I know you are a Malfoy and don't have stock in emotions and feelings but she is dangerous. I don't want to see my best friend and future business partner going under because that beautiful vixen got to him."

I looked at Blaise to see if he was joking but apparently he wasn't, he looked dead serious at the Gryffindor table.

"What did she do to somebody you know?" I asked as he looked almost afraid of her. He sighed and looked at me.

"See that guy over there, at the Ravenclaw table?" He asked as he pointed to a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Yes."

"He's a cousin of Kayla, you know my ex-girlfriend from Drumstrang. Miss Weasley got to him at the beginning of last year, just after Corner couldn't satisfy her anymore. She flirted with him for a few days, talking about having some fun, so naturally being a guy he agreed but stupidly he fell in love with her after that one night of fun. She shagged him a few times after that but once he told her he loved her, she told him to fuck off and never looked at him again. He hasn't had a girl since."

"Really, she must be a great shag than." I mused, it was just one other thing I added to the list of why Ginerva was going to be mine.

"Probably, just don't make the same mistake." Blaise sighed.

"I'm a Malfoy, I do not make mistake, nor fall in love. So don't worry." I snarled at him.

"Just warning you, mate."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Short chapter, the next one will follow soon...Don't fotget to review!_**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Talking.<strong>

I was sitting on my bed reading a muggle book Hermione had given me just to kill some time. I would have been in the library but it was too busy there and I couldn't really focus. I decided to read some silly book to distract me from my overly active brain. Somehow I couldn't seem to close the Draco Malfoy drawer in my head, it kept popping open when I really needed to focus.

Ever since that kiss yesterday morning he entertained my thoughts, my body longed for his but my mind longed for so much more, his company. Something that was as ridiculous as it was interesting.

I had to admit besides the regular D.A. fun I had with Luna and Neville, I was getting really bored. I didn't have many friends, the girls were just to giggly for me and the boys were either scared of me or in love with me. Besides the two die-hard D.A. members I only Collin and Seamus considered as real friends.

I enjoyed spending time with them, the pranks, playing games and laughing at other people but I needed more, I needed somebody who was interesting, somebody who I could talk about important thing with, somebody who would listen, advise or even have a interesting point of view on the topic. I needed somebody that had wit, that could make me laugh and supported me. In all I needed a friend, a best friend and somehow my brain kept thinking that person was going to be Draco Malfoy. _Why? I do not know_.

From the first moment I met him I hated him, mainly because it was the family rule to hate a Malfoy but also because he was evil, rude, mean and so cold. He insulted me so often I lost count, he had hurt my friends and my family but even worse although he wasn't a killer, he was responsible for Dumbledore's death and he was a Death Eater from the moment he had been born. I really shouldn't think of him as a possible friend and just as a possibility of a good shag and nighttime fun.

As I lost myself in the idea of shagging Malfoy a house-elf appeared in my room.

"Miss Weasley?" it squeaked.

"Yes."

"Kimmy has been ordered to give you this." The elf said as she handed me a piece of parchment.

"Thank you." I whispered as I looked at the seal on the parchment, I didn't even notice the elf disappearing again as I realized it was the Malfoy's crest in green wax. Carefully I broke the seal and tapped the parchment with my wand, I just wanted to be sure the parchment wasn't hexed.

Apparently it wasn't as it opened itself slowly, I held my breath as I watched an elegant script appear.

_Vixen, _

_I was looking for you in the library._

I gasped as I read that first line. Was he for real?

_I was sad to see that you weren't there for I would have liked to discus some issues with you._

_If you promise to be on your best behavior I would like for you to meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight._

_As a sister of the famous twins I am sure you know how to get through the castle without getting into too much trouble, although I might be present when you are in detention next time._

I was singing inside, he was playing along with my game. Hopefully I was going to shag the Slytherin prince, a very big conquest. A small voice in my head reminded me that if he gave in now I would be bored in two weeks time again but the prospect of shagging the sexy Malfoy pushed all negative thoughts away.

I glanced at my clock and saw it was half past eleven, I had thirty minutes left to get to the Room of Requirement safely. It was enough time and I really didn't want to be early, I would seem too eager. I decided to take a quick shower and change my clothes, something sexy might be useful for tonight's event. I opened my trunk and pulled out a witch's dress I had bought for my birthday, it was short and tight and it showed every good curve I had. After the shower I quickly dried my hair with a simple spell and wrapped my cloak around me, effectively hiding what I was wearing.

With a dissilutionment charm in place I made my way through the halls, Draco had been right about that, I knew even better than the twins how to move through the castle without being seen.

As I neared the room I got nervous and curious, I wondered what he wanted to discus and what he meant with '_my best behavior_'.

As I reached the seventh floor, I saw the door already in place. I reached out, took a deep breath, got back in the game and opened it. As I stepped in I waved my wand and made myself visible again.

"Ah, little vixen, you came." I heard Draco say from the dark end of the room.

M/G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

I had written the short letter with no particular idea in my mind, all I wanted was a chance to talk to her, flirt with her, maybe even a little payback but most of all I wanted to press my point of secrecy.

I waited anxiously for her arrival, I was impatient and in need of her body. I even growled at my dick once when he made himself known to be in need of release. I heard the school clock announcing midnight and suddenly I felt stupid. It was her game she wouldn't show up, everything was going to be done by her rules.

I was about to leave when the door opened and closed again. I was a bit confused because I saw movement but didn't see anyone but I heard a soft murmur and fire red hair appeared.

"Ah, little vixen, you came." I said with a tone of relieve. She looked in my direction and flashed an evil smile.

"Not yet today but I'm still hopeful." Her voice sounded so sexy. I began to understand why men just couldn't say 'no' to her. She was sexy, playful and confident.

I knew I was hidden in the shades but she still managed to glide towards me, her long cloak flowing around her. It was like she saw through the darkness and just saw me. Her eyes dark and intense it made my body burn with need. I swallowed and refocused on what I wanted to achieve here.

"Poor girl but I wrote that I wanted to discus something not that I wanted to shag you." I said slowly. My dick twitched in protest but I glared down and mentally told my body to wait, if the game was played properly the reward would be great.

"Things can be discussed during sex." She growled.

"My, are we eager."

"Very and I would hate for some helpless boy to cross my path again."

I watched her glide closer and closer to me, her eyes intense and dark with lust, her lips already full and that beautiful hair waving around her. I watched as her hand reached up to the claps that held the cloak around her, for a second I was afraid she was naked underneath her cloak, I wouldn't be able to hold on my sanity if she was. When the cloak dropped it was even worse.

She was wearing a tight corset that gave her a deep décolleté, it was sleeveless and the skirt flowing from it reached halfway her tight and flowed around her legs like water. _God she is beautiful_.

I closed my eyes for a second and shook my head to clear it, she was going to be the dead of me. I took a deep breath and continued our conversation.

"Yes, that would indeed a problem, especially for the guy that crosses your path. Still I only came here with the intention to discus a few issues with you."

She actually hissed at me.

"I know kitten, life is hard." I smiled. I muttered a spell and a faint light came on, it was enough to show myself to her. I watched her eyes widen and roam my body. Slowly a smile started to play around her lips.

"I think somebody has a different idea about the no-shag but talk part of your plan."

She looked like a cat that was playing with a mouse.

"That might be but you have to be patient."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Secretive**

When Draco showed himself in the light I had a hard time to control my own reaction. The cheater had dressed himself in black tight trousers and a black button-down shirt, it was made from silk and showed of every muscle he had. He looked delicious. Just by looking at him I got wet.

I took a second to drown myself in the sight of him, I almost broke out in laughter when I saw his trouser straining against his arousal. He could talk all he wanted about only wanting to talk but his body betrayed him big time.

"I think somebody has a different idea about the no-shag but talk part of your plan."

I couldn't help but grin.

"That might be but you have to be patient."

I glared at him and licked my lips, I was already imagining how he would taste, if it was anything like his scent than I would be in heaven.

"Patience." I hissed. "That's something I'm not familiar with. I don't like waiting."

Draco smiled and shook his head at me.

"Poor girl." He whispered. I watched as he stepped closer, his eyes fixed on my body, I saw his breath stop and re-starting again as he pressed himself against me. He bend down and pressed his lips against mine. I hated to admit it but at that moment I was at his mercy.

Slowly he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing my lips begging for entrance which I just couldn't deny, I wanted him too much. The taste that was coming from his lips and tongue was delicious, cold like ice-cream but manly and sweet. I could loose myself in it indefinitely.

After a few minutes Draco pulled away and smiled down at me.

"Like I said, I wanted to discus something with you."

He turned as walked towards a desk that stood in the corner. He heaved himself up and sat down.

"Go on." I growled in need.

He chuckled at my reaction which made me hiss angry at him.

"You've got quite the temper, I like that about you. You must be feisty in bed."

"Feel free to try out." I hissed.

"Later maybe, anyways what I wanted to say to you is that the Carrow's know about your activities, the rebellion activities I mean. I would be a bit more careful if I were you, I would hate for you to be broken before I had my way with you."

"That's easily solved." I smiled. Slowly I was regaining my composure and remembered how to play the game. I stepped towards him, placing my hands on his knees and slowly glided them upwards.

"Oh really?" he asked roughly.

"Hmm, I can imagine that you, a Malfoy has some control over your buddy's, you can arrange me doing my punishment in your room. I'm sure the Carrow's would like to hand the innocent little Weasley girl over to the big bad dark Malfoy boy to have his way with her. Or… … you could have your way with me now."

My hands reached his arousal as I finished my words, carefully I let my thumb rub his rock hard cock through his trouser. He made such a cute noise. I closed my eyes for a second knowing that the game was back in my hands.

Suddenly he grabbed my hands and pulled them away. He looked shocked and a bit wild, I wondered how wild he really was. A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine.

"I'm going to have fun with you, Draco." I whispered.

"Any kind of fun with me is dangerous for both of us." He growled.

I looked up and met his eyes, I was shocked by his words. I understood them of course, if anyone would find out that the Death Eater and Malfoy heir was shagging the poor blood traitors daughter he would be in great danger but didn't he understand that I would keep this a secret, that I knew the dangers involved, that I would be in danger too.

"Is that what is bothering you?" I snapped.

"Of course, if my father finds out about any of this, or the Dark Lord, I'm dead."

"Why would they find anything out? It's not like I'm going to have my way with you in public."

"People already know about our little game. Your friends know." He hissed.

"Collin, Neville and Seamus, yes. They know about me but they won't walk up to your precious dark Lord and tell him about my little game." I laughed at the idea.

"Blaise knows." He hissed.

"That's your friend, can't you deal with him or isn't he really a friend." I growled. I was getting angry with him, he just didn't seem to understand that I knew the risks and that everything that was going to happen had to stay between these walls. "My friends know when to shut up, that's why my family doesn't know anything other than that I'm still their innocent little girl, that's why I have been able to be me even with three brothers running around the castle. I know Slytherins aren't big on keeping secrets if there is something to gain from them but seriously Draco, I expected you to have a bit more influence over them."

I pulled my arms free and leaned forward to nibble his ear. "Think about it Draco, we could be secretive if we want too, otherwise I just have to get myself into trouble with the Carrow's and have them hand me over to you."

With loud protest from my pussy I stepped away and wrapped my cloak around me again. "think about it, I would hate not to have my chance with you." I smirked and walked out. The shocked and lusty look in his eyes told me that I got the game back in my hands but my body was screaming in loud protest, I wasn't going to be able to play the game much longer like this. I needed him, his body, his wild side.

M/G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

I sighed as she walked out, sadly not in relieve but because I was sad to see her go and that I didn't know when I would have an other chance to be with her.

_Could it really be that easy?_ I asked myself, just keep it secret, have sex, maybe even enjoy each other's company but never when others were watching. I have admit her solution to the detention problem might work, the Carrow's considered me as dangerous as Severus, I could convince them to leave Ginerva to me. They are evil enough to think that handing her over to me would be punishment. She was right every teacher considered her innocent.

It was after three in the morning when I made it back to my room. As I undressed I wondered what would have happened if the Dark Lord wasn't an issue, if he was gone, non existing, could I have her freely? _My father would probably die of shame but was it a bad thing to have that bastard dead as well?_

The more I focused on Ginerva the more I realized that I hated the life my parents created for me. I wanted to be free to just take the girl that I wanted, especially when she offered herself so willingly to me. Didn't my father always tell me that a Malfoy could have what he wanted but with the Dark Lord controlling our lives it just wasn't that easy. These days a Malfoy could only have what the Dark Lord granted them and it wasn't much.

The next morning I woke up with vivid imagines in my mind, all of them were of a feisty red head. I took a long shower to make sure my cool mask was back in place before I headed for breakfast. I had to make sure that the secret would hold, for now only Blaise would know, I was sure he would keep his mouth shut.

"and?" Blaise asked when I sat down at the house table.

"She plays dirty. She is feisty and she is going to get fucked by me." I whispered as I grabbed some toast.

"You let her loose on the castle after you met with her, didn't you?" Blaise asked in disbelieve. I took a glance at the Gryffindor table, the little minx was talking to Seamus again, she smiled an innocent smile but I wondered what happened after she left.

"She walked away herself."

"She…she didn't…want to…" Blaise sputtered.

"Oh she did want to but I reminded her of the dangers involved."

"Like?" Blaise asked shocked.

"Like my dad or the Dark Lord finding out I'm shagging the blood traitor's daughter. I'd be dead if they found out."

Blaise looked thoughtful for a while, I watched him as he looked over at the Gryffindor table, I saw his eyes met with Ginerva's, she smiled and winked at him. To my utter surprise he smiled back. Her eyes moved to mine for a second but Seamus quickly captured her attention and Blaise turned to me.

"I don't think you should worry too much about it. She…she is different, I think. Different from her family I mean, I don't think the whole pure-blood, mudblood thing means something to her."

"You mean that she would follow the Dark Lord?" I asked in disbelieve.

"No, that never but I think she just doesn't care enough. Besides she is a pure-blood and she might want to change her point of view on the new world if she really wants something."

"Still, better to keep things secret." I murmured.

"Yes, but not from me, I would love to hear if she is really that special."Blaise chuckled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review, let me know what you think!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The next chapter is up...**_

_**I wanted to comment on on of the reviews. (do not forget I love them all) One of you asked to tone down the sex a bit because it wasn't really Ginny. to explain with out spoiling, I can't do that. The Ginny in this story is a vixen, her drive for sex will be explained but in my eyes Ginny has always been very passionate. if you don't like the sex I advise not to read the story.**_

_**Anyway, I love all reviews so I will beg for more!**_

* * *

><p><strong>6. Tortured<strong>

It had been two days since our little meeting in the Room of Requirement, I was absolutely frustrated with the ferret-boy. Not once over the past two days had he made a move towards me, if I didn't know better I would have guessed that he was scared. Although I have to agree that Lucius and Voldemort could be considered scary but I was wondering if I misjudged Draco's bravery and need for freedom.

The only thing that made me stay focused on him was the fact that he was always looking at me, sometimes even following me and I never saw him with the pug face anymore. It all made me wonder what he was up to, maybe he was thinking up some plan to get to me.

_But his plan is taken too damn long__!_ I screamed in my head. I got so angry and frustrated that I threw a hex towards the first moving object I came across hoping it to be a spider or mouse, instead the curse was deflected and Amycus Carrow was smiling down at me.

"What is this, little blood traitor, attacking a teacher?"

"No just venting some anger." I whispered.

"You were throwing a hex at me." he growled.

"Just at the first moving object that I came across. As a Death Eater you must know what that is like."

He blanched for a second and scowled down at me.

"I have had it with you, Weasley." He growled and grabbed me by my arm. Before I knew it he was pulling me along the hallway to the detention room they had set up. I prayed that today was Draco's day to do the punishments, I wasn't sure, due to my anger with him I hadn't paid attention to the Slytherin table. If he was in charge of the detention group today he wouldn't have been at lunch and I couldn't remember if he had been there.

Carrow shoved me roughly through the door and threw me on the floor, I scrapped my knees but I should have been wearing stockings anyway. I was just in time to shield my face against his oncoming shoe. His kicked me in the ribs with great force, effectively pushing all air out of my lungs. I struggled to get air back into my body.

"You little brat need to learn how to behave." He growled and kicked my leg again. "your parents should have taught you better." An other kick followed. I struggled to keep composure, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry or whimper in pain.

"Crucio!" I heard him yell before complete agony took over. I knew that this time I couldn't keep from screaming, he was much better at the torture than the students. The pain was complete and totally controlling my mind, time didn't exist any more. Suddenly it lifted and I was able to stop screaming, I bit my lip to prevent a sound coming from me.

"Amycus!" I heard a voice say, as my ears were still ringing I didn't recognize it.

"Ah, Draco. What can I do for you."

_Draco? What is he doing here?__ He can't see my like this._

"I heard you had the Weaslette in here, I wondered if I could be of any assistance?"

"Actually, you came at the right time. I have a class to teach, I would love if you could cover this for me, I don't think 5 minutes of torture was enough for her."

"Love to." I heard Draco say. It sounded like he was smiling and I internally groaned. My game was over, I must be covered in bruises and cuts and so not attractive at the moment. I listened as the door opened and closed, I heard soft footsteps coming closer and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to begin again.

D/M/D/G/M/G/M/G/M

I heard a loud scream coming from the dungeons. I recognized the sounds as somebody being tortured but even more I recognized the scream as Ginerva's. I ran downstairs and to the detention room, _what were they doing to her?_

I didn't even think and hesitate, I just threw the door open and walked in. I almost fainted at the sight, Amycus was torturing Ginerva with a big evil smile on his face. I almost vomited with disgust of the man's face.

"Amycus!" I yelled. Internally I sighed in relieve that he stopped the curse. I took a deep breath to regain enough composure to show no emotion.

"Ah, Draco. What can I do for you."

"I heard you had the Weaslette in here, I wondered if I could be of any assistance?"

"Actually, you came at the right time. I have a class to teach, I would love if you could cover this for me, I don't think 5 minutes of torture was enough for her."

"Love to."

I watched the horrid man leave the old classroom, I knew my dad's friends were horrible but how could he torture this innocent girl like that. I know she isn't really innocent but in that way she was, she had done nothing wrong but done that what her parents had told her too, just like me. You just can't deny your upbringing.

I slowly took a few steps towards her, she was quivering slightly and biting on her lip. She even flinched when I stepped up next to her. The girl that was lying before me was the innocent Weasley, that little girl everybody believed she was.

"Ginerva?" I asked but all I got was a whimper. "Can you move?" I tried again, an other whimper. I noticed she was still gasping for breath and I remember the first time my aunt tortured me, I had difficulty breathing for two days.

I careful picked her up, she moaned in pain and tried to move away.

"Trust me, I'll help you." I whispered in her ear. I think she tried to relax but she was still whimpering. I wrapped my cloak around her and took her to my room. Thank goodness for Salazar's high standards for pure-bloods, without it I wouldn't have my own room, with my own password and no roommates.

Slowly I placed on my bed and looked at her. There were no tears, it showed how hard she really was but her arms were covered with cuts and the piece of belly that her position showed was dark blue. I waved my wand and her clothes fell away, I made sure her underwear was still in place.

"No." she moaned.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you, we can play games when you are healed." I whispered and brushed the hair out her face. "I'm going to check you for severe wound and heal your cuts. Try to relax."

She tried to take a deep breath but she winched again.

I looked at her chest it was covered with bruises.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" I gasped. The torture curse only leaves small cuts as physical evidence, it was a curse to hurt not to damage but her wounds were extensive. Beside two big bruises on her arms, the one on her chest, I counted five more bruises, on her back, legs and stomach.

Reeling in shock I whispered heeling spells to heal her cuts, they were closed quickly. After that I went to my potion cabinet and search for the blue bottle with the anti-bruise potion. I poured a small cup and returned to the beautiful woman on my bed. Strangely I felt nothing but worry, no arousal, no need, not even when I inspected her breast for cuts. It was the first time ever that there was an almost naked woman in my bed and I had no desire for sex.

"Here drink this, you'll feel better." I whispered as I handed her the small cup. She opened her eyes at me and looked weary. I couldn't help but chuckle. "You have to get back in shape if we want to complete our little game." I said with a smile.

She tried to smile but it turned into a grimace but without arguing she took the cup, sniffed it and swallowed it.

"Thanks." She muttered hoarsely. This time she managed to show a real smile. _Gods, she looked beautiful when she smiled like that_. I placed the cup on the night stand and covered her with my blankets. It was confusing but it felt good to take care of her.

"What happened that got Amycus so angry?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Me and my temper." Ginerva groaned. "I was frustrated, very frustrated. I hexed the first thing that I came across, something moved next to me so that was my target. Should have known it might have been a Death Eater."

"You hexed Amycus?"

"He blocked it, got angry with me, my big mouth got in the way. You know my temper."

It was like she didn't even care about it at all. As if she had been through worse, I was a bit shocked by her attitude.

"What did he do to make you so bruised?"

"Kicked me a few times. I was just quick enough to protect my face." She growled, I could see in her eyes that she was getting angry with Amycus. I wasn't sure if that was a problem for her or Amycus, she just might win in a real battle.

"Don't get too worked up, you might feel sore for a day. You should rest."

To my great surprise she snorted. "Yeah, right."

I sighed and waved my wand, she really needed some sleep, I knew she probably would be angry with me tomorrow but I could deal with that. Slowly she fell asleep, her eyes closed under protest and her last words she whispered were, "you cheat."


	7. Chapter 7

**_The last lemon free chapter for now... the next few will be quiet lemony..._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews.. Please send more..._**

* * *

><p><strong>7. midnight meeting<strong>

I woke up in a strange bed, silk sheets were wrapped around me and I felt terribly sore. For a second I wondered where I was if I wasn't sleeping in my own bed and why I felt so sore, even my skin itched. I stayed still for a while listening to the sounds that would betray where I was but it was absolutely quiet, no sign of an other life form in the room. I moved my hand to search for my wand it should have been right next to me but all I encountered was a sheet of parchment.

I blinked and opened my eyes, the room around me was covered in Slytherin's color's, the far wall was covered with planks full with books. As I watched around the room the evening before came back to my mind. The torture, the pain, the bruises, the cuts and Draco gently healing me. I searched for Draco but he wasn't there.

I closed my eyes again and thought about what happened. Draco had been really nice, caring even. The cuts he healed were gone without leaving scars and with a quick check I noticed that the bruises were gone, it was a side of Draco I hadn't even imagined he had.

I saw my clothes neatly folded on the chair next to the bed and my wand lay on the bedside table. I couldn't help but smile a bit, maybe Draco wasn't the bad guy after all. As I moved to grab my wand I felt the sheet of parchment again, I glanced down at it and saw that it was a short note. I recognized Draco's handwriting immediately.

_Ginerva,_

_Amycus will not expect you in class today because you shouldn't be able too. You should keep yourself safe and stay away from the classrooms today. The house elves brought some fresh clothing for you and will serve you some breakfast when you wake up. There is a cup of potion for you next to your wand, take it, it helps with any soreness._

_Make sure nobody sees you when you go back to the Gryffindor tower._

_Midnight RoR._

_Draco._

"Strange man." I sighed. He was right, though, I still felt really sore, being tortured wasn't good for your muscles. Thanking any god for Draco's thoughtfulness I swallowed the potion and got up. As I got myself dressed, I noticed a plate of food appearing in the table. _Perfect timing, I'm hungry_. I quickly ate some breakfast and left the room.

Thanks to the shortcuts I knew I made it to the common room without being seen. I sighed in relieve as the portrait closed behind me.

A few minutes later I was sitting on my bed, thinking about all the strange things that were coming up in my mind. I thanks the gods for Draco, _now that was a first_. Draco's caring personality had caught me off guard, I hadn't expected it from him, I had thought him to be more like his father. Cold as ice and a heart made from stone.

_Like me, he probably just wants a good shag and need me to be fit for that._ My devilish part told me and I was ready to agree with that. Deep down I knew I didn't like that conclusion very much but it was the most probable explanation for what Draco did last night, getting me back on my feet so that he could shag me senseless.

Still, Draco was right, I should be keeping out of trouble but that just wasn't me. Like a moth to the flame, trouble was attracted to me and I to trouble. It was something that I and the twins had in us.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

I couldn't really focus that day. My back hurt from sleeping on the sofa and my head was filled with images of Ginerva's almost naked body in my bed. It had been torture to leave her sleeping like that but I knew she wasn't up for any games before she had slept off the pain.

The whole day I relived the moments between finding Amycus torturing her and the moment I left for class. To hear her scream like that had been horrific, even worse than facing the Dark Lord. Her body pressed against mine as I took her to my room had felt so nice and warm. It had felt strangely good to take care of the girl, especially when she had looked so vulnerable and innocent. I started to wonder what she was doing to me because a Malfoy just didn't care.

When I woke up this morning I stared at her for a long time, the silk sheets wrapped around her lower body but her breast and face were clearly visible. Without her school robes she looked even better than I had expected. I got hard just imagining taking those beautiful breast in my hands. I took the time to release some pressure by taking matters in my own hand, with the view it didn't take long.

Sadly it didn't work as well as I had hoped, the whole day my body anticipated midnight.

During lunch I looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if she had showed up against my advise, with dinner she still wasn't there. I was relieved to see that for once she had listened to me and returned to her dorms like I said she should.

Longbottom and the Irish guy were discussing something with a worried look on their face, I noticed them glancing at the door every minute or so. I wondered if they were worried about their friend, as much as I wanted to be disgusted with their worry I couldn't help but feel the same worry, I just couldn't imagine Giverna taking my advise. I got up and returned to my room, just to see if she had left at all.

It was empty, her clothes were gone and the bed was made. On top of the silk sheet lay my note. I walked over to throw it away but I noticed new words scribbled on it.

_I'll be there, you deserve a big thanks. _She had written underneath my message. I smiled down at these words and imagined the kind of thanks she could have in mind. My cock twitched with every idea.

I had forgotten all about the Gryffindor's worries and decided to take a shower and pull myself back together. A caring moment or not I was still a Malfoy, Death Eater and a Slytherin, I should act like one. My father always told me that a Malfoy should get what he wanted, well I was going to do just that. I wanted the blood-traitors daughter, her body at the least.

Fifteen minutes before midnight I left the dungeons, not caring if I would be seen or not, I'm the head of the inquisitorial squad, I was allowed to strut the castle at any time. Annoyingly I walked into Alecto.

"Draco! Good evening." She said with a look of surprise. "going somewhere?"

"Yes." I said as evenly as possible.

"Oh, care to share?"

"It's non of your business Alecto, but if you would like to know, I fancied a walk, alone!"

She looked at me for a while, her ugly eyes roaming over my face, I could see she tried to think but she was too stupid to think in my opinion. I hated that woman above every other Death Eater, she was stupid, dirty and nosy. At least Bellatrix kept to her own business. I was grateful that the Dark Lord ordered them to leave me and Severus alone or she would have been tailing me the whole day. She was so afraid that she might miss something important.

"Alright, if you see any mudblood lovers bring them to my room please, I need some distraction."

I nodded and walked away from her taking a quick short cut that helped me two floors up before she could even decide to follow me. I still didn't understand what the Dark Lord saw in those two pigs, they couldn't even put two words properly together. _They do have pretty good curses though_.

I took a little detour just to make sure she wasn't following me but because of that I was late at the Room of Requirement and the door had already formed. Ginerva was already there, _oh boy_.

For a second I wondered about her reaction, the last few times I failed her it made her rather angry. I hoped she hadn't forgotten I helped her or I would need a cold shower again. That would be real torture but it could be worse, her hexes were after all famous.

I chuckled to myself as I opened the door, it was rather funny for me to fear her anger, it was a sign of how badly I wanted her and for her to deny me again, even just play with me, was just ridiculous to think off, besides I shouldn't fear.

Many girls wanted me why would Ginerva be any different. _She is._ My mind reminded me, she is different, I knew she wanted me, she had said so herself but she wanted me on her terms, to have me give myself to her and not the other way around like I normally would have.

" You are late." Her sultry voice greeted me.

I looked up at the direction of where her voice came from. I was surprised to see her laying on a bed that looked a lot like mine. She was wearing her white school shirt and too short skirt with bare legs beneath them.

"Alecto held me up." I said as I moved towards her.

"Well, after what you have done for me you are forgiven."

I couldn't help but smile gratefully at her. I let my eyes roam her body, her legs, I shivered slightly as I remembered where the bruises had been almost black.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down next to her. For a second she smiled sweetly before turning her full force of her eyes on me.

"Ready to play." She whispered in my ear. I groaned as her tongue brushed the contours of my ear and the skin below. "Thanks again."

I turned my head and pressed my lips against hers. They were warm, plump and sweet. I felt her hands move over my shoulder and into my hair, she softly pulled and tucked. The kiss deepened and became more passionately.

She started to pulled me up next to her, taking control of the situation. I growled at her and pulled back. Her lips fell into a adorable pout but her eyes glared angrily.

"You are not going to fail me again are you?" she hissed . I smirked down at her, I couldn't walk away even if I wanted to, her body was calling to me.

"No, my little vixen, not this time but I rather play this one by my rules." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't care about rules as long as you fuck me, make it good." She commanded.

My cock twitched at her words, I realized that I loved hearing her utter those dirty words like that. Normally I would keep the woman beneath me from talking at all, they were allowed to moan, groan and scream my name but when they started to talk I would shut them up. I felt no need to hear what they wanted or how they felt. Yet, again, with Ginerva it was different.

I looked down at her just in time to see her flick her wand. Suddenly she was laying before dressed only in dark green lingerie. I hissed in pleasure. An other flick of her wand removed my clothing and left me in only my boxers. I couldn't really hide my surprise.

"Trust me, your clothes are over there." She whispered, her head nodded in direction of the table I had seen when I walked in.

Although I had seen her body like this the evening before I let out an appreciative breath. This time I could really look upon her beautiful curves, her breast, flat stomach and rounded hips looked so much more alluring now that I knew I could have my way with them.

Slowly I traced my fingers over her stomach, down to her legs, along the inside of her tight, I was shocked by how soft and warm she felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry, it took a little longer to update than expected... I'll try to update at least every other week... _**

**_The first part of a major lemon tree is up...Enjoy and please Review_**

* * *

><p><strong>8. A little wanton<strong>

My body was beyond excited when I removed my clothes, for the convenience I had taken off his robes as well, saving time. I had expected him to be overcome by lust like all man do when you show yourself so eager but I knew when I started this that Draco Malfoy was different than any man, more in control, he had better manners and used to getting what he wanted. Now I wondered what kind of man he really was, was I wrong about him?

_Oh god, no! he was taking his time!_ My mind yelled at me at I watched Draco hovering over me. I hated when men did that, wanting to take their time, wanted to adore me, especially when all I wanted was to get fucked. I tried to glare at him but his eyes were focused on my body.

I leaned up and kissed him roughly. My hand was in his hair again making a rather sexy mess of his normal neat hairdo.

"I don't like your rules." I hissed against his lips. "Not if you are going to take forever to get completely naked and take me."

"My, are we a little wanton." He smirked.

I hissed angrily again and moved to grab my wand again, the hell with his rules. Before I could reach my wand his hand grabbed mine.

"No." he hissed. I glared up at him, a sexy grin spread across his face. "You don't think that after watching you sleep in only lingerie I would be able to control myself now, do you?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and he chuckled. He picked up my wand and waved it. Suddenly my arms were pulled upward and my legs spread on their own accord. When I tried to tug back I realized that I was bound to the bed. Soft ropes held my arms and legs in place.

"You have teased me all night, sleeping in my bed, almost naked." He whispered as he ran his free hand over my legs and string.

With an other wave my lingerie disappeared, I almost moaned as I felt all sorts of control leaving me, I was completely at his mercy.

"You see Ginerva, I like to play games this way. By my rules and at my pace."

"Than you better make it good." I hissed at him. He laughed out loud and crawled up between my legs, his hands brushing over my legs. His mouth tracing a line with kisses until he reached the soft skin of my hot core. Slowly he traced a finger through my lower lips, softly brushing my clit and plunging into my core. I think I screamed.

I never really looked at his hands but god how I loved them now. His fingers were long, agile and strong. Like a pianist he played with me. His thumb pressed firmly on my clit and I screamed in pleasure.

Rather quickly I reached the edge of oblivion and I want to take the plunge so badly.

"Please, Draco." I moaned.

"Please what?" he chuckled.

"Please, I need to come. Make me." I hissed in pleasure. To my great anger and annoyance he pulled his fingers away and smirked down at me.

"I should leave you like this." He whispered. "You have done it to me more times than I like already."

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed angrily.

"Oh, I would." He sneered but instead of moving away he magically removed his boxers and crawled up over me. I just had enough time to see that he was even larger than I imagined and for a fleeting second I wondered how he would fit in me. "Are you feeling sorry for all that you have done to me?" He growled in my ears.

"I am sorry that I didn't got to you sooner." I murmured.

"That's not the answers, love." He growled. The head of his dick was teasing my entrance and the ropes prevented me to move so that he would slid into me. "You had me take several cold showers already, don't you feel a little sorry."

I glared up at him and decided honesty was the way to go this time.

"I did what I had to do to get you this eager, for that I'm not sorry." I whispered in his ear. I watched anger flash through his eyes but it was only for a second. Suddenly he slammed into me, pressing his long and rather thick cock deep into me. I screamed as the pain of my body stretching around him turned into extreme pleasure. My body had to stretch quite a bit to accommodate him.

"Maybe…" slam, "I should…" slam, "indeed…" slam, "punish you." He growled as he worked my body hard. The pain of his rough work was adding something really pleasurable to the sex.

"Maybe you should!" I screamed.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

She looked so damn beautiful beneath me, so wanton, so eager and so sexy. Never ever before had I met a woman like that, I like everything about her. Her temper when she didn't get what she wanted, her voice as she talked dirty, her body had all the right curves, her wit and the way she held herself throughout the day, it was so graceful.

Now I was hovering over her, my dick pressed against her entrance. It took great strength to not slam into her as my body ached to do.

"Are you feeling sorry for all that you have done to me?" I asked.

Normally I wouldn't even been interested in motives and all but with her I wanted to know if she felt any remorse for teasing me like that. I know I would. If I did what I said and walked out I would feel so bad, for myself of course, it would mean an other cold shower but also for her, you just shouldn't leave a woman unsatisfied and I had done that enough already. It just wasn't how I was raised, I really would hate myself for doing something like that to her. _Not to mention the poor boy she would use to release her frustrations._

"I am sorry that I didn't got to you sooner." She murmured. I twitched a bit, _was she really that bad, was she really after a good shag only? Why am I thinking about this anyway?_ My rational part yelled at me.

"That's not the answers, love." I growled.

"I did what I had to do to get you this eager, for that I'm not sorry."

Anger flared to me as I heard the words 'not sorry', for a second I wanted to curse her, hurt her and be done with her but her eyes betrayed something different. I realized that her eyes were shining with humor. _The little devil! _She was just rallying me up, teasing me like she had done for more than a week now. Well she was going to get what she wanted, I couldn't control myself with her anymore, it was like a switch was flipped in my head.

Without hesitation I pushed my cock into her wet core. Roughly I buried myself in her warmth. _God! she was tight!_ All I could think off was how tight she felt until she screamed, it drew me back to reality, her scream brought out the devil in me.

"Maybe…" slam, "I should…" slam, "indeed…" slam, "punish you." I growled at her. She was enjoying this just a little too much.

"Maybe you should!" She screamed as I slammed into her deep wet core again. I couldn't help but smile wickedly at the little wanton beneath me, I stopped moving for a second and whispered the words that would untie her. I moved quickly and flipped her onto her hands and knees.

"Gods! Draco." She moaned.

I pushed my cock deeper into her and grabbed her hips, she was even more tight this way. I almost lost it that first move. My hand snaked into her hair and pulled her head back, when I saw that wicked glint in her eyes I remember why she was in that position.

"You asked for it." I groaned and raised my hand. I brought it down on her beautiful ass, hard enough to actually sting but not too hard. I was satisfied with her squeal of surprise and repeated the action. Every time I plunged my cock into her my hand came down. Every time a little harder. Her moaning and squeals were driving me insane.

Her skin was turning redder with every slap but she didn't complain.

"Good girl." I growled in her ear. "You deserve this, you know that right?"

"Yes." She hissed.

"You little sex kitten deserve to be punished. You got to me with your wicked ways too many times." I growled. I felt the pressure building up in my abdomen, I felt oblivion approaching.

"You can punish me, Draco." She growled. "I will do it again and again. I just love your way of punishment."

I blanched for a second, never before had I been with a woman that could make whole sentences when I was slamming my cock into them, I was surprised that yet again I liked it very much.

"What do you love about it?" I hissed as I pushed into her again.

"Gods, your cock." She screamed.

"What's with it?"

Slowly I snaked my hand around her hips and reached for her clit. I was so enthralled by this woman that I couldn't wait to see her coming all around me. I was sure it would be the best sight ever. She moaned loudly when I brushed her clit with my fingers.

"Answer me." I ordered her. I pulled out of her completely and slammed back into her. A movement I wanted to do forever if I got the chance.

"You cock, Oh, it feels so good, so big." She moaned. "So prefect."

Suddenly I felt her muscles tightened around me and I knew she was going to come soon. As her muscles started to milk me I picked up the pace and listened to her screamed and pleas.

"Oh, Draco! I'm Coming! Let me! Please!"

And then I reached heaven. Her oh so tight pussy clamped around me and pushed me over the edge.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Second part if the big lemon tree! I hope will you enjoy it...**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews... I love them, they give me ideas and I will beg for more!**_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Cocaine<strong>

His cock, oh gods, his cock. It was just perfect, it reached so deep into me, hitting that special spot, it was more than I ever had. His way of taking me was more than I ever imagined, his hand hitting my ass had felt so good that I was slightly disgusted with myself. No woman should ever let herself being hit by a man but this was different. It was playful torture and we both enjoyed it.

I tumbled over the cliff much quicker than ever before. Bliss was all, pleasure was everything. When I felt his warm seed spill into me, I reached a newer high. Although I was soaring miles high I still heard him groan my name as he came, it gave me great satisfaction that he said my name like that, he knew who he was fucking and I knew he was never going to forget it ever again.

Completely knocked out by our orgasm Draco and I crashed on the bed. He was still on top of me his dick still firmly sheeted inside me. Normally I would have cared, normally I would have wanted my space but not with him, not after such an intense moment.

Draco didn't seem to mind either, I hadn't imagined Draco Malfoy was the cuddling type but after a few minutes of heavy breathing he wrapped his strong arms around me and rolled us over on our sides. I allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of his arms around me, of a real man holding me.

After a while he released me and pulled out of me, I turned around so that I could watch him. My eyes roamed over his naked body and I realized that he looked even better than I had ever imagined. His stomach was lined with strong muscles, his chest had a bit of rough his but it made him only more manly. His skin was as pale as mine, I noticed some scars but only a few were very big and they didn't lessen his beauty. I also noticed the dark mark on his arm but it didn't scare me away. It was like a strange tattoo that I would never really understand.

As I looked further down I noticed his dick growing again. I looked up at him and he smirked wickedly at me.

"See what you are doing to me, you are making me as wantonly as you are." He whispered. I reached down to wrap my fingers around him and smiled up at him.

"Well, I promised you a big thanks but up until now the only you are giving me big things. It's time to return the favor."

I pushed his shoulder gently so that he was laying on his back. Slowly I licked a trail from his nipple down to his cock and up again. While my hand played with his cock, my tongue made sure his sensitive places weren't forgotten. It felt so powerful to have him moaning and trashing in pleasure under my fingers and tongue.

I don't like to think of myself as a slut or whore, I'm just enjoying myself, life could be over in a blink of a eye and I was making the best of it but fact was I knew what a man likes. Slowly I moved down to face his cock, it was definitely too big for me to take completely but I tried, licking, sucking and softly scrapping my teeth along his length.

"Oh lord." I heard him moan. The little bit of pre-cum tasted so good it made me hungry for more. With one hand playing with his balls, the other wrapped around the base of his cock and my mouth sucking the head Draco groaned, moaned and whimpered under me. He was totally at my merci and I really enjoyed to see him like that. I think it was the first time I really understood why people enjoyed having the power to control others, why Draco enjoyed his power over others, it was addictive.

"Ooooh, I'm…" Draco moaned after a few minutes. I felt him stiffen a bit and knew he was going to come soon. "Ginerva… Gin…I'm…" he whimpered. His hand tried to push me to the side but I swatted him away and increased the pumping rhythm of my hand.

With a rough roar he came pushing his cock deep in my mouth. _Gods, he tastes good_. I swallowed and swallowed, making sure I got every drop and licked him clean. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Her mouth, hot as fire, wet as water and the most pleasurable thing that I ever felt. Never ever had I imagined a woman sucking me like this, within minutes I felt the pressure building and soon I was ready to explode.

I wanted to come, I wanted to release deep in her mouth feeling her swallow all of me but I figured Ginerva wanted to be treated a bit better than the whores I had used, so I tried to warn her, pull her away. Still this was the little minx Ginerva-too-sexy-for-her-own-good, of course she would react different than I thought. She swatted my hand away and did the most amazing things to my cock. I couldn't hold back any longer and plummeted in the deep abyss of pleasure.

When I was able to think a bit again I opened my eyes and saw her smiling up at me. I couldn't speak but boy did she look beautiful like that, so sexy, so feisty. I held out a hand to pull her up next to me. I was happy that she excepted it.

I didn't knew much about her but I didn't thought she was the cuddling and dreamy type of girl, I was pretty sure she didn't want to cuddle after sex or even speak but I felt I had to show my thanks in some way.

"Wow." Was all that I could say. To my surprise she kissed me gently and chuckled.

"That were my thoughts exactly." She laughed.

"You didn't need to do that." I murmured, suddenly I remembered that I had shot my cum in her mouth and she swallowed it. I felt a bit ashamed of my un-gentleman like behavior.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I had too, you don't think I let something so tasty go to waste."

I turned to look at her in shock.

"Seriously Draco, I didn't know you were raised to behave like a gentleman in bed." She laughed.

"but I was. I am raised to behave like a gentlemen to the right people." I protested, it made her only laugh louder.

"In case you haven't noticed, there is no need for that nonsense with me. Besides I don't think tying a woman to a bed or slapping her is very gentleman like either."

"You deserved it." I growled playfully.

"That I did." She laughed. She hopped of the bed and went to gather her clothes. "I have to get back to the tower and get some sleep."

"You could stay here." I heard myself say. She whipped around and looked at me. The confusion was clear in her eyes and I didn't blame her, I was confused by my words. We had a good shag, good sex, now it was time to leave, yet strangely I felt reluctant to let her leave.

"I would love to stay and have some more fun with you but we'll have to save that for an other day. I really need to sleep some time." She said with a smile. I watched her slip on her lingerie and wrap her long cloak around her. When she was dressed decently enough to walk through the castle she picked up my clothes and placed them on the bed next to me.

"You know, Draco. You sure are a good shag. Care to repeat it?" she whispered sultry.

_Like I could say no_!

"Any suggestions to how?" I asked her. She shrugged and looked around the room, it was cute to see her biting her lower lip as she thought.

"I can travel through the castle unseen. We can meet up here or your room." She suggested.

"How do we know when?" I asked her. I would have suggested passing notes but I remember normally we wouldn't see each other much, we didn't share classes or something like that. The house elves were useful but they answered to Snape and I wasn't sure if we could trust him with this. I honestly hoped the sister of the famous twins knew something.

"Uhm… with dinner, when you walk into the hall and sit down, immediately after pick up your fork first if you want to meet me at midnight here, pick up your knife if you want to meet in your room. I'll watch for it. I don't have much to do anyway."

"That's crazy."

"It worked for Fred and George, they used these kind of secret messaging the whole time."

"Can we do that with out being seen?"

"No, but my friends already know I'm after you and you said Blaise knows as well, he's the only one who pays enough attention to what you do anyway."

"Thanks." I grimaced. Was it really that clear that Slytherins didn't have real friends? Was it really so clear that only Blaise was considered to be a friend? Well at least he was a real friend, he would stay on my side even when he heard I went through with my adventure with the Gryffindor sex kitten.

_What will her friends say?_ I suddenly wondered. _Or her brothers, would they hurt her? Abandon her?_ Questions were spinning in my head like crazy.

"Ginerva?" I asked as she moved towards the door.

"Yes."

"Do you ever feel guilty?"

"About what?" she asked surprised.

"Seducing me, having sex with me? With your family's enemy, with the guy that used every swearword for muggleborns against your best friend?"

I was surprised to see her eyes flash with something close to anger but she reigned it in before it showed too much.

"The nosy-do-good-know-it-all isn't my friend anymore, these days I tolerate her because my brother wants to fuck her but they left, they made the choice, they left." She spat. I was taken aback by her reaction, I had really thought she and the mudblood were good friends, apparently Ginerva was a really good actress. "and for the guilt, No, I don't feel guilty what so ever. I'm not like my family. I'm different, I don't share the same values as my family, look where it has gotten them. I'm not sharing the Death Eaters point either, I just want to be free and on neither side I can do that."

And with that she turned around and left the room.

I could say I learned a few things about her, first Ginerva was a special girl between the sheets, a very good shag and something so much better than I had ever encountered. Second I learned that the girl is a very good actress because she had been able to hide her true self from her family even when it almost exploded out of her. Third, that I would never ever completely understand her but I wanted to get to know her, every little thing about her and last that she was addictive and I was hooked like a muggle to cocaine.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it..._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! Please send me more, I'm a review junkie!_**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Blaise<strong>

For weeks Draco and I just shagged and we enjoyed it big time. He really lived up to my expectations of the Slytherin sex god. He surprised me with his creativity and his ability to make me scream through three or four orgasms a night. I worried that I was loosing my voice with all the screaming but we didn't do much talking anyway. To me great relieve he never mentioned our conversation after that first night. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him but I just didn't know how to explain my feelings on that subject.

I was really happy with Draco's libido, only once or twice a week we couldn't meet up, mostly due to Draco's Squad duties or when he had to oversee detention.

I managed to get myself in detention with Draco one of those evenings, just as I had suggested. Amazingly the plan really worked, Draco told Amycus that he had seen me in detention too many times already and that their master wanted me under better control. Amycus had grinned widely and turned his wand on me but Draco called him back telling him that he knew a better method. I felt utterly disgusted by the look on Amycus's face when he understood what Draco was saying but thanked Draco thoroughly for threatening Amycus that these kind of punishments were only to be given by him.

"Don't worry, Amycus will listen to me but please just stay out of trouble and lets have fun without them interfering." Draco had said when I got ready to leave his room.

Of course my housemates were completely shocked by Draco's punishment, only Collin and Seamus knew the truth, the others urged me to tell my parents. Let them take me away from school but I told them that my family would be in danger if I left school as it was mandatory for all pure-bloods to attend Hogwarts and besides that our resistance inside the school was equally important. I really had to stress the point for anyone not to contact my parents about it all, I even had to throw a crying fit to get them believe me that it would be dangerous.

Seamus and Collin were rather amused by the whole thing, they even complained to me that the head of the Squad was getting weak. Which was true, Draco didn't harass us as much as before but there were still many students who knew how terrible crossing Draco Malfoy could be. Most of the time a look and a dark sneer was enough to send students cowering but sometimes they would be taken off to the detention area or be punished immediately. Some spots will never come off.

As the weeks passed the resistance against the Slytherins and Carrows grew with in the other three houses, it resulted in that people started to care for each other, watch out for each other. To my great annoyance everybody seemed to think that I as the ex-girlfriend of mister Hero needed the most protection. It made my nighttime adventures and pleasures much more difficult as somebody always wanted to accompany me where ever I went. Thanks to Collin who always covered for me and my own skill in being as invisible as possible I was still able to move relatively freely through the castle and keep the secret.

Keeping things secret was a lot easier for Draco, he as the head of the Inquisitorial Squad had a free run of the castle, he could walk around at night and nobody would question him. An other big bonus was that Slytherin's just didn't care about each other. They were all to wrapped up in their own perfect world to notice what was happening around them or to care about their Prince when he was out. They were all high and mighty.

The only exception was Blaise. He honestly cared for his childhood friend, it surprised me a bit but deep down I was pleased to see that there was at least someone that Draco could trust. Blaise had taken it upon him to make sure that Draco wouldn't get hurt by me.

Shortly before Halloween Blaise came to me when I was studying in the library.

"We need to talk." He whispered.

"Go on." I said as I motioned to the chair next to me, it was close to curfew and most students had already left for their common rooms, nobody would notice Blaise talking to me.

"About Draco." He started.

"What about him?" I asked as I stopped scribbling and looked up at Blaise.

"I know how you treat men, Weasley, I know what happens when they fall for you. You break them."

"And?"

"You and Draco." Blaise said pointedly.

"Listen, I'm not looking for a boyfriend, they all knew that, Draco knows that. That's the deal." I said quietly to him. "Besides I don't think he would want me like that, I'm still the poor blood traitors daughter, his master wants me and my family dead. He is just using me like I am using him."

"I wouldn't make such assumptions so easily."

"What do you mean?"

"First you are very different from your family, you aren't the do-good type, you don't really belong there, I have seen it, especially when your brothers are around. Where your brothers and friends step in and do what is expected of them you just watch, wait and see what will happen, you only step in when a certain boundary is crossed. I have always wondered if you even belong in Gryffindor at all. It will only be time before Draco realizes that as well. He'll start to see more than a good shag."

"You have been watching me, haven't you." I said sultry. Hell, Draco was good looking and a very good shag but Blaise was just as handsome and I wouldn't mind testing him out, maybe even the two of them at the same time.

"I pay attention to those I find dangerous but that's beside the point." Blaise said calmly, seemingly unmoved by my obvious flirtations.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, why was the rest of the world making my life so complicated.

"Blaise, even if, and I say if, Draco would see me as more than a good shag or has feelings for me, even if, it would be completely useless for the both of us, if Harry wins and defeat he-who-must-not-be-named, Draco will be either arrested or be seen as a criminal in association, my parents will expect me to marry Harry and have a lot of red headed kids." I felt myself grimace at the thought of that. "If _he_ wins, Draco will be one of his slaves and I will probably get killed because I would protect my family and friends." I explained, it was the best way I could. "You see, there will be nothing but hurt for either of us. Why not enjoy the benefits from our matching needs and be free, for as long as we can."

"I see." Blaise said after a while. He sounded a bit defeated but his eyes told something a bit deeper. "What would you do if he told you that he has feelings for you?" he suddenly asked.

I looked at him for a long time, I was wondering why he would interrogate me like that, it wasn't his business but he looked honestly worried about his friend and I was tempted to ask what he and Draco really discussed and if this was all just hypothetical.

"Don't know really." I mused. "It would be a shame to loose him but it will complicate life even more."

"You wouldn't turn your back on him?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Not immediately, no, but it would cause unnecessary difficulties and I honestly don't think I would have to worry about it, we are still talking about a Malfoy here."

I saw some argument spark in Blaise's eyes but he thought better of it and nodded.

"If you hurt him, you'll have trouble with me." He sneered. I guessed it was to scare me but I had lost the ability to be scared, really scared, in my first year here at Hogwarts. Slytherin's didn't scare me, their threats were almost always empty and even with the Carrow's didn't scare me, they just were too stupid to think for themselves so they had a snake man doing that for them.

"What ever you say." I shrugged. Blaise glared at me and got up. "Oh, Blaise, if you screw things between me and Draco, I'll screw you. Ask Draco how good I am with that."

I almost laughed as he paled and stopped dead. I prepared for either a curse or angry words but he returned to me slowly with a Slytherin style smirk in place.

"I now know what Draco likes about you, you two really should be together, you two are so alike." He whispered. I smiled up at him and purred, his whispered voice sounded almost as sexy as Draco's. He didn't react and walked away.

D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G

I didn't know that Blaise cared about me like that, I had always trusted him as a friend and I was sure that I would be very upset if something bad happened to him but caring for him like that…

After that first night with Ginerva, Blaise was waiting for me, that annoying know-it-al smirk in place.

"You know, if you continue like this I'll have to start comparing you with that know-it-all mudblood." I said as I crashed on my bed.

"Yeah, right." Blaise snorted. "Now spill!"

"Gods, Blaise, you sound like a gossiping girl. You should hook up with Pansy."

"Draco, you promised." Blaise growled.

"Why so interested?" I laughed. "Do you want to know if the red head is worth spending your precious time on? Well she sure is a good shag."

"So, the stories about her are true?"

"Every single one of them that doesn't claim she is an innocent little angel."

It always felt good to be able to talk freely with Blaise. Like true friends should be able to do without fearing they would write to your parents and tell them every single detail of your life. Blaise was a good friend, he wouldn't betray me and I wouldn't betray him but I wasn't sure if I cared enough about him to interfere between him and the girl he was shagging.

Fact was that I was watching Blaise walk up to Ginerva and talk to her. From behind the last shelves of the library I was close enough to hear the conversation. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear her reactions to his questions but my feet seemed stuck to the floor as the answers came floating into my ears.

Her explanations to Blaise made so much sense, she was perfectly able to explain to the smallest detail why we would never be more than a good shag. Yet strangely it cut through me, painfully, as I realized that she was right but why it was so painful I didn't understand.

I still didn't know Ginerva very well, I knew her body, every sensitive spot she had, I knew that she like to control but also liked being controlled, I knew she was kinky between the sheets and could play as long as I could but all these reasons weren't enough to get me all hurt over the possibility of loosing my favorite toy.

There were things outside the sex I knew about her but it wasn't much. She was smart, witty and easily pissed off.

I made the mistake once to not show up after I picked up my fork, I couldn't help it, Alecto had been making my life difficult again but even after I explained, or tried to explain Ginerva was still very angry. She tortured me with her body, spanked me, tied me to the bed post and did evil things to me. I learned in a very different way not to play games with Ginerva. It was the first time I ever begged for something

I knew that she didn't agree with her parents but neither with mine, she just made her own rules. Oh yeah, and I knew that she really disliked the mudblood, her brother and the scarhead but why, I wouldn't know, I had yet to ask her.

I also had the feeling that there was a darker side to her, maybe that was why she didn't like her family and the scarhead very much, there were moments that dark side showed up, it glinted in her eyes. I saw it in her, not during the normal hours of the day but during our time together, it was like being with me brought it up in her. I had to admit that I was as scared as I was intrigued with that side of her.

As I mentally summed up what I knew about her I realized that it wasn't much. Something close to curiosity started to hum inside me, I wanted to know more about her.

Blaise got up and walk away, his face was relaxed and he was actually smiling, cursing myself for being lost in my thoughts so that I didn't hear the last things that they had said. I wanted to know what made him smirk like that, it never bode well when he smirked like that.

"Blaise?" I hissed as he passed me. Ever the Slytherin he didn't react but walked towards me like it had always been his plan. His smirk grew as his eyes roamed over my face.

"Make sure you get to keep her, Draco, you two are perfect for each other." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"That you two are more alike than you know and that she will be your perfect match." And with that he walked away, leaving me to wonder what in earth he had gotten out of Ginerva.

_Maybe you should talk to her more__._ My own mind snapped at me. We did talk a lot actually, during the sex, our conversations weren't very constructive but we talked, yet suddenly it felt like it wasn't enough, I wanted more.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pfff, Finally an update... I'm so sorry it took so long... Real life kick me around for quite sometime... Mom needed surgery, dad sick, I got sick, couldn't write at work...all the shit that makes life difficult...**_

_**anyways I'll try to make it up and update sooner... my maximun of two weeks in between is still standing**_

* * *

><p><strong>11. Bad days.<strong>

I tried to follow her as much as I could, I wanted to know everything about her. Her daily activities, her classes, how she spend her free time, what she liked to eat, what her strong points were, what her weakness was, if she had any at all. The more I found out about her the more I wanted to know. It was an obsession, an addiction.

With her being one of the leaders of the resistance inside the school it was very hard to come close to her in general. There were always people around her, Loony Lovegood accompanied her to every class they had together and if Ravenclaws didn't join the Gryffindors in class she was join by one of her house mates. Like they were her bodyguards, they made sure that I couldn't watch her for as long as I wanted without them noticing it.

It was becoming bloody annoying! I knew she found it annoying as well, every time somebody would join her, her eyes flashed in annoyance.

Just as they did when her friends asked about her family, or about the scarhead. Her eyes would blaze with fury at the mention of the mudblood or when they discussed new laws that were being passed. Every time it happened I want to ask her why? Why was she so angry with the mudblood, or why she could get worked up over an other law but I never could, due to her stupid bodyguard.

The only time I spend really alone with her was during our nighttime activities in the Room of Requirement but even in the nights we spend together I never found an opening to really talk to her. She didn't gave me the chance either. Her presence was mind numbing, her way with me stopped all working of my mind.

I did have many questions for her.

Ginerva was a strange creature, her almost black burning eyes told her thoughts while her actions did something completely different. Like her eyes could kill somebody the same time she smiled friendly at them. Her simple manners were so elegant, the way she held herself, the way she moved, she owned the castle and every male eye living in it.

She was never afraid. Not of the Carrow's, not of Snape and not of the Squad. She never flinched or backed away. I pondered over and over again why? Why was she able to smile at Alecto or Amicus when they were calling her names, insulting her family, hitting her or even cursing her? Why was she able to have sex with the enemy with out showing one ounce of guilt? What was going on in her head?

Besides the one time I found her tortured and mistreated I never saw weakness in her.

I knew she was rescuing young students from the Carrow's, I knew what she would find every time she went into the dungeons to get them out. It was a horrific sight… and yet she never would give any indication that it did something to her.

I watched her once, during one of her rescue missions of a first year. I hid in the dark corner of the dungeon where Amycus had held a small first year. The boy had been hit and tortured for more than an hour by Slytherin's third years and was covered in blood and unconscious. The sight of him made my intestines squirm. I don't think I ever felt that uneasy with my own being and believes.

Concealed by darkness and magic, silently I had watched as she slid into the room, like a ghost, her feet never made a sound, her eyes on the boy. Her wand work to release the bonds was done fluidly and without a word. She didn't gag or flinched as she quickly checked the boy over. Her face was impassive as if she didn't really cared. After placing an other spell over the kid she lifted the small boy over her shoulder and with a direct glance, a smile and a wink at me she left the room. It all happened in a minute and I was left stunned by her and by the fact that she somehow had known that I was there. More stunning, she was carrying a bleeding, tortured small boy and she was still able to smile at me, her enemy, one of the causes of that pain she was saving the boy from.

The day after that I spend mostly in my room, thinking about Ginerva.

"Mate, you look like a love sick puppy." Blaise said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Fuck off." I muttered.

"Yes, definitely love sick." Blaise chuckled as he sat down in one of the sofa's that decorated my room.

"What do you want?" I growled. Blaise just laughed.

"Draco, when are you going to admit that you have fallen head over heals for that little red head." Blaise sighed.

"When I do." I snapped.

"O please, Draco. Stop lying to yourself, you have been following her every step for two weeks now. You have been watching her so closely you know her every move and you still admit you feel nothing for her?"

I sighed and close my eyes, I would never admit that a Malfoy could love but I had the sinking feeling Blaise was right. Just a shag would never have captivated me like this.

"She's a drug, Draco. Dangerous, lethal and addictive." Blaise said seriously.

"And you think I didn't know that by now?" I spat annoyed. I knew exactly what she was, I had seen it. I had seen the darkness burning in her, felt the dark magic flowing from her, saw the white magic in her acts and her deadliness in her curves and sensuality.

"Your are addicted to her, aren't you?" Blaise hissed. "I warned you this might happen."

"You also said we were a very good match."

"I'm starting to think I was wrong, even you can't handle her." Blaise breathed.

"You know that's a lie." I growled.

"Do I? Than why are you pining over her in your room instead of shagging her brains out?"

I got up angrily and grabbed my cloak, it was almost midnight anyway, being a few minutes early wasn't bad.

"Sorry, Blaise, I didn't want to worry you but I was just waiting for the clock to reach midnight so I could do just that. My daily exercise."

"You have been waiting the whole damn day, locked up in your room."

"Yeah, well it's a really good and satisfying exercise. It's worth waiting for!" I yelled as I walked out of the room.

_Why were people making my life so complicated!_ First my dad with his whole pure-blood and etiquette nonsense he tortured into me, than the Dark Lord with taking control of my life completely and now my best friend who was pushing me into something that could cost me my life.

It's not that I never entertained the thought of settling for a life with Ginerva, I mean she was in every fucking dream I had but it was simply impossible. There was no way we could be together even if we wanted to, which I was sure she didn't. It was clear that Ginerva was only after a good shag, she flirted with every guy in the castle, gay, straight, in a relation or not. She was always prowling, hunting. I knew I would have her as long was we matched perfectly.

_Why did __it hurt somewhere in the pit of my stomach?_

If I was early, Ginerva was really early. The door was already there and when I opened it, it perfectly reflected my mood. An escape from real life.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked her.

"I didn't." She giggled. "but if your day was anything like mine you need this."

She was lying on a roman style sofa, only clad in a white see through gown.

"You look like an roman goddess." I breathed.

"Wow, a compliment from Mr. Draco Malfoy. My life is perfect now." She giggle again. Suddenly she turned serious and her eyes penetrated my soul, there wasn't a doubt in my mind what she wanted. I smirked at her and nodded.

Like she would prowl for prey I prowled for her, slowly removing my clothing as I got closer to her. I watched her lift her leg, so sexy, the drapes fell down and exposed her whole leg. I heard her purr as my eyes moved over her smooth leg. My cock twitched, it knew what was hidden under the rest of her gown.

"Your attire is captivating." I whispered as I moved forward to kiss her.

"Yours is hiding what I find captivating." She whispered sultry. I smiled and removed the offensive items for her. Like always her eyes darkened even further at the sight of my naked body, gods I wished I knew what was going on in her head at those moments.

She moved again, her legs made space for me, showing the already dripping wet small path of red hair. _No lingerie_. I took a deep breath and relaxed at the scent of her arousal, I swear no woman ever smelled so good, so sexy.

I slid my hands up her legs, until they reached the wet soft flesh. She was ready for me.

_Foreplay is so overrated! _I wanted her, Merlin, how I wanted to fuck her, to have her, to bury my whole being in her.

"Please, Draco." She whimpered. I looked into her eyes, as dark as the were, they burned with fire, I knew she was in no mood for foreplay either. I swiftly moved forward to level myself with her never breaking the connection between our eyes. In one move I took her, her hot walls wrapped around my aching cock, completely relieving me of all previous thoughts.

"Gods, Draco, you feel good." She whispered, sending shivers through my body. Her voice alone could hold me when it sounded so sexy.

She moved her hips exactly the way I liked it, gyrating, molding, milking until I felt I was going crazy with pleasure. She made all sorts of sexy noises, when my mouth met her breast she whimpered, her hands buried themselves in my hair, when my hand squeezed her nice buttocks she moaned.

"Harder, Draco." She begged.

"Oh gods." I heard myself moan as she worked her inner muscles. I lost myself completely in her as she did those things to me. Her dark eyes holding my icy ones, her flaming hair and the floral scent coming from her skin, the sounds of her moans. Everything that was pushing me to the edge of oblivion.

I knew she was getting close, her breathing changed and her eyes lost focus.

"Draco!" She screamed as I felt her walls contracting around me. I moved faster, harder as I knew she wanted and as I knew would make her even more tight around me. A high pitched scream came from her as she reached the top of oblivion.

"Oh, oh, shit, you're so tight. So wet." I moaned as she milked me. Light flashed behind my eyes and suddenly a was on a free fall, soaring miles high, releasing my cum into her. "Oh, hmmm, Ginerva…"

I couldn't help but moan and whisper. After a few more jerky movements I collapsed on top of her.

"Gods Ginerva. Gods I love you."

D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G

I was having a bad day, a really bad day. Even with all the muggle-borns gone from school it was still able to get crowded. I never really realized how many half-bloods, pure-bloods and stupid muggle-borns were in Gryffindor, now it was bloody annoying.

With the whole atmosphere in the castle getting darker many students looked at Dumbledore's Army to be a beacon of light. I really couldn't care less, all I cared about was that I was no longer able to have a minute alone. Neville seemed to think that I and Luna needed protection badly, he had set up the whole resistance for that job alone.

I thanks the heavens for the night, the daily dark because it was the only time to be free. While everybody was sleeping, I roamed the castle, in search of the man that has taken some sort of hold over me.

With Draco I felt the freedom I so longed for. I felt strong with him, free and powerful, able to be myself, the dark wanton woman I really am. Draco let me be that woman, he loved my feistiness, my need for him. I knew he loved it, he never took things slow or lovingly, he didn't take the time for foreplay, not that I ever needed it, I always wanted him to be like that. Our time together became the only relieve I had in the castle.

Draco was some sort of a mystery to me. Since my conversation with Blaise, Draco was following me around the castle. I knew he didn't want me to know that he was there but I was always on high alert, searching dangers that lurked in the hallways, so naturally I noticed him following and watching me. Seriously, those icy eyes could burn a hole in my back.

I noticed that he was watching me during dinner, that he was watching me in the library while I was studying, I felt his eyes burning in me as I walked through the hallways. Why he did it I didn't know but deep down I was thrilled with the amount of attention that he gave me.

And it wasn't only during the day. During our night time activities he was becoming more and more caring, focused on me, on my pleasure. He didn't even showed that sneer when I demanded things from him anymore.

To be honest Draco's strange ways and my never resting guard weren't making my day so bad. It was the one person I called a real friend, Collin Creevey.

"Gin, come on! You are falling in love with Draco."

"Why the hell would you say that!" I snapped at him.

"Ginny, I can see it in your eyes, they lit up when Draco is close by, it's even worse as with Harry. I know you for the better part of six years now, I have seen you go through that with Harry. Honestly Ginny, I know you, you are falling."

"You don't know a damn thing about me." I growled.

"Oh, come on. Give me a bit more credit. I know you better than you think."

"Oh yeah. What do you know, uh?"

Collin rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

"I know that you are not what people think you are. You are not as sweet and innocent as people think you are. Hell, Gin, you move around the castle like you own the place, not even the Carrow's can touch you. You are darker than the rest of us Gryffindors, sometimes when you get angry or annoyed it pours out off you, I know Seamus feels it as well. I also know that you care nothing for the chosen one, you don't love him and I'm not even sure you ever really have. you don't care about the resistance you only fight for your own freedom. With Draco, you are hunting for something more than a good shag, I have yet to find out what that is but I have the strange feeling that you found it in Draco Malfoy."

"You talk a lot of bullshit, Collin."

Collin laughed out loud.

"Oh, Ginny. You know deep down it's not bullshit. Draco Malfoy gives you something, it makes you a different but yet stronger person."

"Hahaha, you are quite the joker but Draco is indeed giving me something and I'm now going to get it. It's named a good shag."

I got up grabbed a set of white robes and left the room. Before leaving the common room I retreated to the shadows and concealed myself. I left the room when the portrait swung open for Neville, he had been on rescue duty today. I noticed the relieved smile on his face, the job had gone to plan. Collin was right Draco was getting soft. He let us of the hook again.

I smiled to myself as I remembered that night I saved the badly beaten first year. As soon as I reached the door of the dungeon I knew Draco was around, I could actually smell his aftershave still lingering in the hallway.

_For a second I lingered in the thoughts of this scent around me, I remembered how he smelled when I was playing with him. Only for a second, I couldn´t wait too long. I opened the door and my eyes immediately were drawn to the grey ones that came from a shadowy corner. This time I didn´t linger, I wasn´t even sure if Draco had noticed that I had seen him. I moved swiftly, quickly and with the strength that I could only summon during the night, when I felt alive._

_Draco had done nothing to stop me from taking away the boy. He just watched me. I internally cursed as I saw the small boy from up close, he was bleeding which meant that I was getting blood on me again. Stupid boy, stupid Slytherins. Before I let myself get too worked up I focused on the other male in the room, his eyes were still locked on me, I felt them on me. My body couldn't help but reacting, I needed him already._

I reached the Room of Requirement well before midnight, I knew Draco wouldn´t be there yet so I took my time to ask something special from the room. A retreat, a dream, an other world than the annoyingly castle. When I opened the door it was like I walked into ancient Rome.

_Perfect!_ The room was decorated with marble and old roman furniture, a sofa big enough to be a bed.

I quickly changes into my robes, disregarding my lingerie. Only when I was dressed in the white robes I realized how well the sexy see through dress fitted in with the décor. Secretly I wished I could take a picture of myself as I lay down on the sofa, I was sure it looked sexy and special.

To my big surprise the door opened just seconds after I settle myself. Stormy grey eyes met mine in surprise.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked. Apparently he needed an escape as well, it was rather funny to realize that although complete enemies we seemed to always have the need for the same things.

"I didn't." I giggled as girly as I could manage. "but if your day was anything like mine you need this."

His eyes scanned my body, like he always does when I was waiting for him, like he could find something new every time. The need and passion was clear in his eyes

"You look like an roman goddess." He breathed in an honest compliment.

"Wow, a compliment from Mr. Draco Malfoy. My life is perfect now." I joked. I tried to snapped us out of the intense tingling of sexual charged air that started to flow around us but I couldn't. His eyes locked with mine and heat started to flow in my body, my aching pussy reacted to the intensity with vigor. It made me squirm.

Never breaking our connection he moved towards me, sleek like a panther, a wild cat hunting for prey. Damn I wanted him badly, I wanted him to make me forgot the castle and the people in it.

I watched as he stalked closer, removing his clothes, exposing almost every bit of sexy white skin he had.

"Your attire is captivating." He whispered as I moved to accommodate him between my legs.

"Yours is hiding what I find captivating."

He did as I indicated and removed the last piece of clothing. I couldn't help but twitch in desire. His cock, pale, thick, hard, long and capable was a show to watch, to feel and to experience. My body knew what was coming, it was ready, demanding and desire took over all me senses.

His hands moved up my legs, pushing aside any remaining fabric, until his fingers reach my wet soft flesh. _Gods, how I loved that feeling_. I knew he would take me, have his way with me, he knew I wanted it but I couldn't help begging. My body felt ready to explode.

"Please, Draco." Was all he needed. With one rough and swift movement he took me. He took over everything, my body, my senses, my brain, myself. My nails buried in his skin, the blood they drew, my legs around his hips, my breast under his lips, his cock reaching that soft spot, everything about him and what he was doing to me, took me. Owned me.

I couldn't help but screaming his name as he started to push me to the edge of oblivion.

"Harder, Draco." I begged as I needed him to push me over the edge. I heard him moaning, whispering my name. the roughness in his voice vibrated through my body, the way he moaned in oblivion pushed my over the edge, screaming his name as I went.

"Oh, oh, shit, you're so tight. So wet." He moaned as he started to slam into me even faster. I felt his cock twitch, harden and releasing. "Oh, hmmm, Ginerva…"

He continued his movement until we were both spend and he collapsed on top of me with a sigh.

"Gods Ginerva. Gods I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry you all had to wait so long for a chapter, I have re-writen this one 3 times! GAH and still I leave you with an other cliff! Sorry but it makes the story flow better...**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>12. <strong>**The l-word.**

_Oh no, he didn't just say, he didn't just say that, he didn't just say the l-word. Gods no!_

My eyes snapped open as I looked up at him. For a second I hoped he had said it in the heat of passion, that his words didn't hold any real meaning but that hope was smashed as I met his eyes.

I knew he would deny it, I could already hear his argument, _'A Malfoy doesn't love' _but his eyes told the truth. He really had truly fallen for me.

I rolled over and pushed him off me. I didn't want to stay there, nothing but hurt and trouble could come from this, I needed to get away.

He wasn't heavy but with my body still completely fuzzy from the incredible sex I had a hard time getting away from him. Still I managed to get off the sofa before he recovered from the shock his own words had created.

I grabbed my wand and summoned my cloak. With my back turned to the sofa I wrapped it around me and closed the claps.

"Ginerva." I heard him say. His voice soft, almost begging. I didn't want to react to him, I didn't want to acknowledge to I heard him. I continued dressing myself with the necessary clothing.

"Ginerva, please."

I stiffened, it hurt like hell to hear him like that. I fought very hard with myself not to turn around and focus on my shoes. Especially when the small voice, which sounded annoyingly a lot like Collin, told me that I didn't want to leave, it continued telling me that I should stay, return to Draco's arms.

_But love complicates things too much!_ I yelled back at that voice, _'it can never happen! He is a Malfoy, a Death Eater!'_

The voice in my head replied with a shrug and told me that I didn't cared about that when I shagged him. Which was true… but love. I didn't love him. '_yes, you do'_ the voice said. No, I can't love the enemy. '_are you sure he is your enemy?_' the voice asked. Of course I was sure he was the enemy, that ugly dark skull on his pale arm was very clearly visible. '_Maybe he isn't the enemy because you aren't as good as they say as well'_ the voice challenged.

That was it, I wasn't going to listen to that voice anymore. Even more frustrated I yanked on my boots. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ginerva, please don't go. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Draco whispered. "I shouldn't have said it."

"But you meant it!" I concluded harshly. It hurt again to see him flinch.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

It was easier to fight or yell at Draco Malfoy when he was being Draco Malfoy and not when he was this venerable scared boy. I didn't want to fight him in this state of mind, it was too difficult to be angry with him this way.

"I don't know either, okay!" Draco said roughly. "I don't know what is happening either. Dammit Ginerva! It's not like I even have been in love before, I don't know what it should feel like when you are in love. Fuck, I don't even know love at all, it's not like my parents had stock in feelings!"

That right there made it so fucking hard to stay angry with him.

"What do you know than?" I tried to snap, hiss in anger but my voice was quickly loosing its venom.

"All I know is that I want to get to know you better, I like spending my time with you instead with the baboons in my house. You intrigue me, you fascinate me, hold me captive with your being, at least you can put two thoughts together. Blaise said I'm in love with you but how the hell should I know what love is when I never have experienced it."

"but you said it!"

"Heat of the moment."

"Dammit Draco! Lie to me all you want but stop lying to yourself!" I screamed, a mirror broke into pieces as I released my anger and frustration. "I saw it, I saw the truth in your eyes!"

Draco looked at me, although his mask was now firmly in place his eyes were almost screaming at me, the truth was there. He was in deeper than I expected, he truly felt something for me. His eyes became more and more intense, like he let loose, like he stopped pretending and I felt like I started to drown in them. Deeper and deeper he pulled me in and I couldn't fight it. I couldn't fight what was boiling deep down in me.

"tell me, Ginerva, can you honestly say that you didn't want to hear those words, that you don't feel the same?" he whispered in my ear, his voice seducing me, pulling me into madness with him.

D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D

I couldn't believe the words I had said. I didn't even know why I had said them. '_A Malfoy doesn't love!_' my logical part yelled at me, it sounded damn much like my dad's voice. My not-so logical part was telling me something completely different. It was the part that winched when she struggled to get away from me, it was the part that begged her for a reaction, it was the part that hurt when her angry silence slammed into me.

My logical part tried to save the situation, it couldn't loose the good shag it got.

"Ginerva, please don't go. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." I heard myself whispering. "I shouldn't have said it."

"But you meant it!" she snapped angrily.

_Did I_? I wasn't sure. I how earth was I supposed to know what love feels like? Was my fascination with her love? Blaise seemed to think so but still my dad's voice was ringing in my ears.

"I don't know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she yelled. I watched her anger grew and I started to feel like I was loosing her, that I had already lost her. I knew her temper, I would either end up being hexed or she would walk out never to return. I really didn't want to loose her, I needed her, she was my distraction from the hell that my life had become since the Dark lord returned. She was the only thing that kept me going strong. I just now realized how important she had become over the last few weeks. Still I didn't know if I loved her or what it was I felt for her.

I hated that I didn't know. The Malfoy heir, educated in all great things but when it came to feelings my education failed miserably.

"I don't know either, okay!" I answered roughly, my voice was a mixture of frustration, fear and a strange new pain. "I don't know what is happening either. Dammit Ginerva! It's not like I even have been in love before, I don't know what it should feel like when you are in love. Fuck, I don't even know love at all, it's not like my parents had stock in feelings!"

I watched her closely, she was a perfect actress and only if you knew where to look you could find her real feelings, it was in her eyes.

And as I watched they grew softer, the angry flames grew softer.

"What do you know than?" she hissed but her real anger was gone. I don't know what was worse facing her anger or this, it was almost like she started to pity me.

"All I know is that I want to get to know you better, I like spending my time with you instead with the baboons in my house. You intrigue me, you fascinate me, hold me captive with your being, at least you can put two thoughts together. Blaise said I'm in love with you but how the hell should I know what love is if I never have experienced it."

"but you said it!"

"Heat of the moment." I tried, as I tried one last time to save myself from watching her running away. I honestly didn't know why I said those words but somehow it had felt right and she knew it. She somehow know what I had felt in that moment. The angry flames in her eyes flared up again.

"Dammit Draco! Lie to me all you want but stop lying to yourself!" she screeched at me. Behind me a mirror exploded into pieces and I prepared myself for the curse that I was sure that would come. "I saw it, I saw the truth in your eyes!" She continued glaring at me.

I waited for a moment, a minute or so for her anger to reach the high point and the curse that would finish me, I fought hard not to show how much her anger cut through me, I worked hard to keep my emotionless mask in place but the curse never came, the angry waves that came of her slowed and she looked up at me. She met my eyes directly. I don't know how long we stood there, I don't know what happened but we connected. Her eyes cooled and her anger left her completely. Suddenly I realized her anger was a mask, a show to protect herself from being hurt, just like my empty mask protects me.

I felt myself moving towards her, like being pulled in by gravity. I couldn't even fight against the feelings anymore and I desperately hoped that she couldn't either.

"tell me, Ginerva, can you honestly say that you didn't want to hear those words, that you don't feel the same?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking this long... I'll write the next chapter a bit faster...**

**Please Review! I need inspiration to write...**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Begging.<strong>

I closed my eyes and groaned. He was killing me.

"Draco." I whispered. "It doesn't matter what I feel or not. This will only end up in misery and you know it. What if I felt the same? What if I gave 'us' a chance? What will happen, huh? What will happen when you go home for Christmas? Won't 'he' want to know what you have been doing? He would be very interested in your life, so much so that he won't ask but just look! And even if he doesn't, even if Harry killed him, what than? We would both end up broken."

"Wouldn't it be worth it?" Draco countered. "It's it better to give it a chance and be honestly happy for a few months than just throw away a chance to be happy because you are afraid of getting hurt?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, was he being serious?

"Are you masochistic or something?" I asked.

"No, I don't have a particular liking for pain, no." he said seriously. "Ginerva, I know it's dangerous, I know the Dark Lord will want to know about my life at school without asking, I have been preparing for that every since our first encounter but I need this. I really need you, sex and company."

I expected him to go on but he stopped talking, I don't know why but he just grew silent. The silence wasn't good, it gave the Collin-like voice time to scream at me. _You need him as well! He keeps you from going crazy!_ I cursed my own internal voice, my better or darker part. _Don't care about the future, live now, take the chance before you can't!_

"What do you really want from me, Draco?"

"Just your company." He immediately said. "I hate to admit it myself but besides Blaise my housemates are driving me crazy, they are stupid, they can't seem to think for themselves."

"And you think I'm going to be good company?"

"You already are! I mean our hours together are amazing. I never have met a woman that could keep me so… captivated just with sex."

"You want to spend more time talking?" I asked hesitant.

"Talking, kissing, having sex, play dueling, anything." He said quickly. He was loosing all the Malfoy cool he ever had. This wasn't the man I had chosen to hunt and play with. I choose Draco because he was Draco, the Malfoy heir, the bad boy, the guy that didn't even look at Gryffindor's girls, the guy that stuck his nose up in the air and had some sort of right to do so, after all before his father destroyed their name by joining Voldemort, they were wizarding royalty. Where was the challenge in this Draco, he was practically begging me to love him too.

And I wasn't sure if I did. I wasn't even sure if I could really love somebody. I liked to play, I loved to play but to bind me to somebody…

_You know you won't find a better player than him! There won't be a guy who is going to be better than him!_ My mind was concluding for me and I knew that it was right, no matter how this year would end or how the war would end I would always be craving for what Draco gave me.

I groaned and sat down in the sofa again. My head in my hands and my eyes closed.

"You men know how to make life difficult." I groaned.

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat down next to me.

"I'd rather you are not." I whispered. I looked up at him, his silvery blond hair was still wild from our sex, it was hanging in his eyes, he was still naked. I honestly don't think I would ever see something more sexy and beautiful than that. He tried to smile at me, it was careful and weak but his eyes looked actually happy.

Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me. Of course we kissed, we always kissed but never before was it like this. Never before had it felt so loving, so deep and so passionate. It was like all our emotions were flowing through it. The fear, the confusion, the anger, the things we were feeling for each other, maybe it was love, the kiss just felt so good.

"Draco." I moaned.

"Yes, Ginerva?" He whispered as he kissed a trail down my neck.

"I can't promise you anything." I breathed, he just knew how to push my buttons.

"Why is that?"

I pulled back and looked at him, was he serious?

"Well, we can't go on a date to get to know each other, for starters, it's already hard enough to find the freedom to get away for these few hours."

"I have noticed. Ginerva, I don't ask you to spend every free moment with me, just don't run out as soon as we are finished."

"And than?"

"We'll see. I don't know how to do this, we will see. Let's take a chance."

"It will be a dangerous gamble."

"I know but let's make it worth it."

I could agree to that.

D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D

I had noticed that she hadn't answered my question. She didn't tell me if she really felt something for me or not. I don't know why she refused to answer but I didn't push it. I got for a large part what I wanted, she agreed to try and spend some time together to get to know each other better.

_Gods, Draco, you sound so cheesy_! My mind yelled at me. To my horror I couldn't help but agree.

I suddenly realized that only moments ago I was pleading with this woman to stay with me. It was so un-Malfoy like.

"Draco?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"I really have to get back to the Gryffindor tower, it's almost 5 in the morning, I need some sleep."

"I know, I'm tired as well."

"Are you okay?" her voice was thick with concern.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you got even paler."

"It's nothing. I just wondered what you did to me."

"Me?" She asked in surprised. "I didn't do anything but shag you."

"Than that must be it." I said, I loved the look of confusion on her face, I had never seen that before, it looked rather funny and cute.

"What are you talking about?"

"You made me into a pathetic begging boy." I said accusingly, I didn't mean to but my face turned in to a glare at her. To my surprise instead of denying, getting angry or protesting that it was her fault she just smiled.

"There, that's the Draco Malfoy I picked to shag. Now keep him there."

She stood up and folded the hood of her cloak over her red hair. It casted a shadow over her face which left only her eyes burning clearly. She looked so dangerous that way, so sexy and so desirable.

"Why does wearing black makes you look so sexy?" I asked as I magically dressed myself.

"Dunno… maybe it's who I really am." She moved towards me, kissed me deeply and smiled wickedly. "Till tomorrow Draco." Her voice suggestive and sexy.

I nodded and watched her walk out, she was so silently it was almost ghost like. I couldn't help but smile after her. The girl was mine, I had to think of a plan to make sure that it would be forever.

D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D

"Draco, you are utterly insane!" Blaise yelled at me. "Do you want to get yourself get killed? Do you want her to get killed, kicked out by her family!"

"Blaise please, I have only slept 2 hours last night."

"That's your fault, maybe all that sex and little sleep has finally started to eat away your thinking capacity." He snapped. I couldn't understand why he was so angry. He had been in my room again when I got back from my night with Ginerva, he was sleeping so I let him and tried to get a few hours of sleep as well before class started. During the day Blaise had kept glaring at me, I almost thought he was jealous or something and now when he finally got me alone he blew up, growling and yelling at me.

"Blaise, please. Why on earth are you yelling, what did I do to deserve that." I sighed as I rubbed my aching head. Sleep was definitely something I needed to do more.

"Look in a mirror! Tell me, what do you see." He growled.

I got up from the sofa and walked to the decorated mirror next to my door. I wondered what he was up too, I was sure I hadn't written "I love Ginerva" on my forehead.

"What should I look for?" I asked when I saw a tired but happy looking version of myself.

"Maybe that stupid grin that you just can't seem to wipe of your face, or that lovely smile you give every time you think about her." Blaise said. "Blimey Draco, even Goyle noticed you looked different. You've got to pull yourself together before you get the both of you tortured and killed."

I studied my own face for a while. After a few minutes I realized that indeed I looked different, my eyes were brighter and there was indeed a weird grin on my face. I tried to pull my sneer back into place but it was difficult when I didn't felt like sneering.

"See what I mean. When even somebody as stupid as Goyle notice it than can you understand what Snape will make of it, or your father!"

I nodded I could see what he meant, this wasn't me and I suddenly understood what Ginerva had meant last night when she said '_that's the Draco Malfoy I picked to shag_', at that moment I had felt like my old self and probably even sneered at her.

"That's going to be a problem." I whispered as I continued looking at myself.

"Yes." Blaise hissed. "What happened last night that got this result?"

I turned to look at him and sighed.

"You don't even want to know." I groaned as I crashed onto the bed.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Okay, Okay. I said the L-word, whispered it after the… sex."

"You didn't!" Blaise yelped.

"I couldn't help it. It just happened."

"I told you, I told you, you were falling for that vixen. Damn, Draco Malfoy lost his heart to the biggest blood traitor ever."

"Ho! Stop Blaise. We both know she isn't like that. I don't know what it is with her but she just doesn't seem to care about blood."

"I know, she isn't like that but it's enough to get you both killed! How did she react anyway?"

"As expected. She got upset, wanted to walk out but… …"

"She stayed."

"Only when I asked her too."

"Asked her?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe Ginerva was right men did make life difficult.

"She is just scared Blaise. Scared of what will happen when she gives in. Not that she doesn't have to right to be scared. This won't end good either way but I convinced her to give it a try."

"You mean she said the L-word as well?" Blaise gasped surprised.

"No, she didn't say anything about her feelings." I admitted.

"Did you want her too?"

"I don't know Blaise, maybe. I don't even know what it exactly is what I am feeling for her. Besides you people around here are just plain stupid. I just want her to be a small spot of sanity in my life."

"What if she tries and decides that it doesn't work?"

"My life after this school year will be hell anyway, no matter which side win, when she walks away, than I'll just start my hell a bit earlier." I shrugged knowing that it would be the end anyway.

"If you want to be there to experience hell you better pull yourself together this night because you will be dead with Christmas if you don't, He'll do it personally."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Next chapter... A nice set up to what is coming..._**

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>14. The art of Seduction<strong>

The art of seduction is the darkest of all arts. It can make or it can break. It can bring happiness but it can also bring great grief or even a despair that leads to death.

After two years of seducing men, conquering them, taking them and than breaking them it seemed that the darkest of all was going to take me.

I couldn't break Draco. I just couldn't.

The day after he said that cursed word I tried. I honestly tried to ignore him, to forget about him and selecting a new pray to have fun with but my body couldn't. Every fiber seemed to know when he was around, every cell in my body felt drawn to him.

I fought hard against it but I caught myself flirting with him. Just a look during breakfast. Just a wink when we passed in the hall. A comment when the Carrow's gave me to Draco for punishment. We were playing with each other, enjoying the build up to an amazing evening of sex and play. We were compatible even in our wit.

Two weeks before Christmas we toke the most dangerous step ever. I seduced him in public, really played with him, eye-fucking and dirty talking. Most of our house-mates took it as a fight but only we knew the truth behind our words.

I had walked into him, accidentally on purpose knocking him into a wall. Making sure that I brushed my hand over his cock.

"Watch it, Weasel!" He had sneered.

"Fuck off."

"I'd rather fuck you. I have been enjoying giving you the punishment you deserve." By then my friends were all angry and upset. They had no idea, they all thought that every now and then when I had detention Draco would take me and I would come back completely a mess. They thought Draco was raping me.

After the last class of that day I headed back to the Great Hall for dinner when I was pulled into an empty classroom. Even then, my body knew who it was, I didn't even squeal or flinch.

"You tease." He growled as he roughly pushed me up against the wall. There was never a moment that I was afraid of him. I knew he was a Death Eater, I had seen his dark mark multiple times, I knew his master wanted me destroyed but Draco only wanted me. He would never ever hurt me again.

"You liked it." I growled back as I pressed my lips against his.

"Yes, but are you honestly trying to get me killed?" He asked as he ripped my shirt open.

"I have been thinking about it." I honestly admitted. Two days after that night I really had considered writing the Dark Lord or his father, telling them all about Draco's taste in woman and have him killed. I honestly considered my life would be a lot easier with Draco gone but it also would have been a lot more boring.

"You lie." He growled.

"I do not." I said as I nipped his collar bone. "I just realized that life would be very boring without you."

"Evil. And they say I'm bad." He chuckled as he pressed his still covered arousal into my hips.

"You wouldn't want me any other way." I moaned. His hands lifted up my skirt and brushed the inside of my thigh.

"No, I wouldn't. I couldn't imagine doing this to you if you were the innocent little girl I always thought you to be." He whispered as he ripped my panties off and pressed a finger into me.

"Gods, Draco." I moaned.

"Shh… I didn't cast a silencing spell."

"I don't give a damn, just fuck me." I growled.

He just laughed and vanished his clothes. I didn't need to ask him twice for it. He just lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him and he plunged his large cock into my wetness. The most annoying thing was that nobody could fuck me like Draco, he knew how to drive me insane. He had me begging with in seconds.

I hated to admit it to myself but I could love him only for the sex.

"Ginerva?" He moaned as I reach the edge of ecstasy. "Will you… oh Merlin… please… damn you are tight … have a… fuck… Christmas dinner… with me?"

"Are you insane…" I screamed as he pushed in hard and deep.

"Room… of… Requirement…" he moaned. "Nobody… will… know…"

Even if I wanted I couldn't answer, he was pushing me over the edge hard. I tried to be as silent as possible but still I couldn't help a loud moan escaped.

Draco followed quickly, growling deep as he released his warm juices deep within me.

Completely spend we sank to the floor. Draco was holding me close to his body, something he had started to do a few days after that evening.

He had never said anything about it again. Sometimes during the sex he would say he loved me, after those moments he held me, he caressed me and placed soft sweet kisses all over me. It were things I had never imagine the Draco Malfoy being capable off but I let him, secretly enjoying the feeling of really being loved.

Since that evening things between us had changed a bit, we didn´t only have sex. We always had great sex but after that we showered together, a gift from the room, we spend hours playfully washing each other but we also talked about things and studied together in the Room of Requirement.

In the beginning we talked about simple things. Mainly the general gossip inside the school, after a week or so we touched deeper issues, family things, Slytherin versus Gryffindor things, my rebellion things and a possible future. Nothing too deep but I really got to know the real Draco Malfoy. A man that was proud of his heritage but not of the choices his parents had made. A man that was just as intrigued by the dark as I was but never truly wanted to walk that path. I honestly started to like my hours with Draco.

"Please?" He suddenly asked.

"Please what?" I asked a bit confused. I was too lost in my post-sex bliss and thoughts that I had forgotten what he had asked.

"Have dinner with me before the holidays start?"

"Draco… you know it's really dangerous. We can't be seen together."

"I know but we are already spending so much time in the Room of Requirement, let me have my way with it and make it a nice Christmas dinner."

His eyes were pleading with me and I realized that he considered it a possibility that it could be our last moment together. During the holidays he would return home where could easily get killed. I knew he had been working hard on his Occlumency but there was no guarantying that it would be good enough.

"Okay. I'll have dinner with you. I promise I'll behave and make it through dinner without attacking you or begging you for sex."

D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D/G/D

I was delighted that she finally gave into an evening with me. Before I asked her I had planned it all out, making sure we would be safe. I had picked the evening on which I knew the Carrow's and Snape would leave the school for a meeting with him. They would leave the discipline of the school to me and I would lead the Squad. The only thing I had to do is take the last round and send the rest of the Squad to the dorms.

I trusted Ginerva to get around the castle unseen. I hadn't figured out how she exactly did it but she was never caught not even on the evenings when I invited her in my room. She just slithered across the castle like a snake. His snake was just as silent and invisible. I shivered as I thought about that, it was the worst thing ever to have him living in your house.

"Draco!" Somebody yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Dammit, Draco. Pay attention. I'm not giving up my free time for nothing here!" Blaise yelled at me.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I got a bit lost in my thoughts."

"I know, I saw. Pull yourself together."

I sighed knowing he was right. I had to regain some sort of control over my mind and emotions before Christmas, maybe planning this dinner wasn't such a good idea. Ginerva had stirred up a lot of emotions I didn't even knew existed and I had a hard time locking them away.

The Hogwarts train would leave in three days, tonight after I met with Severus and finished my rounds I would have my dinner with Ginerva and after that I would have to face him. I worked hard to make sure I would survive that meeting but I wasn't sure it was going to be enough.

"If you are like this when he wishes to meet you, you'll be dead within seconds." Blaise spat.

"I know, Blaise, I know…"

"Look, go and get to your meeting with the Carrow's and Snape done with, I'll meet you at the entrance hall for our rounds. Tomorrow we will continue working on your mental defenses." Blaise said. He had been helping me with my Occlumency for a while now. I had never known he was so good at it but he really helped me a lot, more than Bella had.

"Okay. I promise tomorrow we will make it work." I nodded and turning to take a shower. I heard him mutter something but I didn't try to understand. I knew the risks that were laying just ahead. I knew that I had to pull up the Draco Mafloy attitude soon in order to survive. I was sure I could do it, after tonight the Draco everybody knows would reappear. There would never ever be a doubt again in my allegiance. Only Ginerva would know the truth about me.

After a quick shower I dressed in the all black outfit of the Inquisitorial squad and made my way to the headmaster's office.

"Come in." Echoed from inside. I softly opened the door and saw that the Carrow's weren't there yet.

"Ah, Draco. Come in. Amycus and Alecto are already gone, they were requested to arrive before to meeting start, the dark Lord wishes to speak with them in private."

"That's their luck." I shrugged.

"I think I should tell you what that meeting is about." Snape slowly stated. I met his eye and cleared my mind as good as possible. "Ah, you are getting better at it." Snape sneered. "Good, you will need it."

"How do you mean?" I drawled.

"Alecto and Amycus are talking to the Dark Lord about your girl."

"I don't have a girl and I sure hope you don't mean Pansy." I said as lazily as possible. On the outside I knew I looked cool and calculated but inside I was cursing and spitting fire.

"You know perfectly well who I mean. Maybe Amycus and Alecto are blind but I know everything that is happening inside this castle. I know of the existence of the Room of Requirement, I know what happens there almost every evening."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Severus." I yawned.

"Dammit, Draco! I'm not playing games with you!" Severus growled. "Your mother asked me only one thing when you were born. One thing and that was to keep you safe, to make sure that what ever happened you could have a happy life and you are making very hard for me to keep that promise."

"I don't need you to make me happy." I snarled.

"Oh, yes you do, if it wasn't for me that feisty redhead you so actively fuck would have been Nagini's dinner a long time ago. If it wasn't for me, the Dark Lord would have had her locked up in the manor after Halloween. He doesn't like her attitude very much and to have her would be a way to get to Mr. Potter but I told him that you would take care of her. I pleaded with him to trust you. I'm risking my life for you."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I was shocked that he knew about me and Ginerva, Blaise had warned me about that so I couldn't be very surprised. I was even more shocked by the fact that Severus Snape, the most trusted Death Eater would lie to the Dark Lord, for me.

"So, what are Amycus and Alecto discussing with him tonight if you talked him out of kidnapping Ginerva?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The Dark Lord still wants information on Mr. Potter, he thinks the Weasley's are the key to him. Ginerva, is the best link, he still wants her."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that idea.

"You think it funny?" Severus sneered.

"That he wants her? No, she's mine for now. Besides that I´m pretty sure she won´t have any information on the scarhead but the image of Ginerva facing him is funny. I think he will have his work cut out for him with her. She might even get to him."

"She sure made a puddle of goo out of you." Severus half snarled half chuckled.

"She's deathly." I shrugged.

"I can see that!" Severus snarled again. "I know… Draco, I know. I know she has mastered the darkest art."

"How do you know, has she ever…" the thought popped in my head and the words were out in a second. I suddenly wondered if teachers had been victims of Ginerva as well. I couldn't believe she would even try and seduce teachers. Most of them were too old…except for Severus.

"I know everything that is going on in this castle, Draco, never forget that." He said, to me he looked a bit uneasy. He turned his back to me and glanced at the picture of the muggle-hero. The old headmaster was smiling down at us, his face was smug with knowledge.

"Now, make sure that the castle is under control tonight. As the head of the Squad you are in charge tonight, make sure that I won't have to report any problems." Severus said coldly. I was sure that I wouldn't get an answer to my sudden thoughts from him but I was sure Ginerva would be willing to spill.

I nodded and turned back to the door.

"Draco. Please make sure that after tonight you practice your Occlumency seriously. He will want to know. Especially about her, everything, her behavior and specifically her punishments and detentions."

I blanched, swallowed and nodded carefully.

The whole evening during my rounds I thought about Severus's words. True he had never done anything to harm me, he had always taken care of me, made sure I was safe. He even killed for me when I couldn't.

I always considered him one of the most trust worthy persons in my life, I knew last year I hadn't acted like that but Severus was my support where my own father failed me. That's why I couldn't find it in me to be angry or upset over his knowledge of my relationship, if you can call it that, with Ginerva.

What disturbed me most was that I realized that Severus wasn't the Dark Lord's most loyal supporter. It was very clear that when it came to it, Severus would side against the Dark Lord.

And now I knew it… which meant that not only could I get myself killed next week, if I failed to be perfect at Occlumency I could get Severus killed as well.

Suddenly his warning had a whole new meaning.


End file.
